Gaiaphage's Daughter
by fangissocoollike
Summary: Serena Cable, a sadistic girl, plays a part in the Fayz that no one knows, including her. She may also fall for the one and only, Drake Merwin. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

Watercolors of Blood

Academy People

A few days after the incident. Everyone over fifteen vanished … poofed. To many glorious days to count. I squinted in the horizon, seeing new black slashes emerge towards Peridio Beach. "Hey" I pointed towards the flock of cars with my free hand. In my other hand was a sub-automatic rifle with a scope. It never left my side . My finger always fidgeted with it and who ever was insane enough to annoy me was pointed at. I laughed to myself. Insane , Insane ! I'm the insane psychotic sadistic one people call insane. That's how I got here in the FAYZ, heading towards Coates because of my actions such as , stabbing and shooting a boy that was rubbing me off the wrong way ,when my driver poofed. How I remember that moment , braking free from imprisonment. The first thing I did when I got out of the car was head to see if the driver, , a.k.a , , was there. Before I headed into town I grabbed his rifle what was shoot me if things got bad. "Uh… Serena." said an overweight boy , Frank. "What" I barked. I spun around dazzling him with my beauty and deadliness of my emerald green eyes. "Err uhh , Sam told us to check the newcomers." Interrupted Margret , an pug faced girl. Why do I hang around with these losers? I asked my self but contained my emotions. I hang around with this group of misfits because Orc gave me an agreement , I wont take over "power" and do whatever with a few people, and he won't tell people about my past and let me keep the gun. I chewed and popped a piece of bubble gum and mounted on my motorcycle.

I quickly pondered as we raced across the rocky terrain. How to make the most terrifying appearance. My mind formed a plan when I saw a rock that could be a ramp.

I boosted up the speed of my Harley , feeling the crack and whip of static air. Now I could clearly see that they are cars , because I see them looking thorough the windows at , crazy me running into them. But, I don't , before the edge of my rock I brake. I enjoy the sensation of freefalling with my bike along with my gun securely strapped to my belt. Then I land on the hard packed earth swerving around the cars landing in front of the main one. A handsome boy emerges from the car with and awestruck face. He examined me with caution. I mean who wouldn't, my hair is flying everywhere and after my stunt I probably look suicidal. And just to add to my craziness, mostly to see pain and horror on his face, I threw an short knife from my belt. Not at him, but the dark featured girl starting to get out of a black BMW. It whizzed by her head barley missing her head. It's almost as if and unnatural force allowed it to skid across to save her in the nick of time. I leaned back while mocking the girls reaction, against my propped up motorcycle, waiting for the rest of his crew to assemble. My crew are still ants in the distance. After five minutes of sizing each other up he spoke up "Hello I'm Caine Sorren" and stuck out a sturdy hand. I was deciding whether I should shake it when I saw , from my puerperal vision a guy.

_**Drake's POV**_

I looked out the window, enjoying the freedom, while scolding Diana in any possible way. In the lurid glint of the everlasting sun I see a figure. A girls figure for sure , but riding a motorcycle? Wisps of ash blond hair trail after her until she stops , in front of our car. The motorcycle skids to a halt , creating a pile of derbies. But through the dust is a very hot girl , with a motorcycle, with a sub-automatic gun. Could this day get any better? I smile my shark smile but she can't see me but that doesn't count , I only need to see her.

_**Serena's POV**_

He was at Caine's side , but opposing him in every way possible. His body language indicated that he was only with him till he got power. I decided I liked him… a lot. And the only way to get him , is to be on the opposite side, Caine's. "Oh ! Sorry I thought you guys were a threat. I'm Serena" I practically clutched to his hand and Caine seemed to enjoy it. Did I see a slimmer of jealousy in the dark haired girl , Diana. I couldn't waste time. "Your not a threat right?" I asked him with a certain tone that seemed bored and annoyed. "Of course" said Caine. I got on my motorcycle when my panting crew arrived. I started putting pressure on my pedal when Frank asked " Are.. We … ..back?". I still am near enough for the Coates Academy people could listen . Better show them my true colors now. I screamed " WHAT DO YOU THINK FAT-ASS!" and shoved him over. I could hear a faint whistle trailed as I road Frank over.

_**Drake's POV**_

I saw the girl, Serena, sneer as she pushed a fat guy off the motorcycle. And at that I chuckled, but the next thing was hilarious. She ran the cringing guy over ,laughing manically when she heard a satisfying crack of a limb popping. I had to stop my self from giggling because stupid Caine has stupid Dianna and he also wants Serena. I could tell Dianna was anxious to see if she had powers. Another thing that was funny when she nearly chopped off her head. I saw Caine's perseverance to keep her safe. Ha. "Aww" said Dianna. "She's perfect for you Drake , both sadistic and insane ! I wonder how the children will turn out?" I had enough of this b*tch. I growled at her " I wouldn't know , Diana , because I'm not a whore , and I know you have some experience , so I'm sure you can talk her through it." "Drake , I would stop if I were you" said , of course Caine, I felt slight pressure on my throat. Then it let go.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Leaving

Once again, feeling the thrill of hurting someone I raced back to Perdido beach. Clouds of dirt felt a trail of my "friends" left confused. Good they can starve to death.

I made my way up to town square , seeing that the Coates kids are in town square strolling in a perfect formation. I pushed my way up to the front of the square, mostly scaring people with my rifle out of the way. Caine starts off the little show by a corny joke , then he introduces his people. Diana, ugh , a bunch of others and Drake. Drake is the one with the mocking blue eyes and blond hair. Mmh .. Hot name. Orc introduced all of his crew. I saluted with my rifle , reminding them who I am. I saw Caine's eyes sparkle while he chuckled. Orc bellowed "You know her?" We both replied with a certain mockery "Yea, we've met". The assembly carried on till one of the most important people , Sam Temple, ugh, choose people to go to a meeting with him and Caine. I was chosen first. He's smart enough that I have a temper and I like to use it. We headed to the church and introduced ourselves and talked about the probably non-existent future for the FAYZ.

"So" said Caine with a certain reluctance. "I'd wish to bring person from Perdido Beach to stay a night with us at Coates." He folded his hands and waited for an answer. Sam had a perplexed look on his face but before he could think I answered " I'll go .. After all I was supposed to go there anyway" This perplexed many of the people in the room. "Err, alright come with us in fifteen minutes, we'll be waiting" said Caine. I headed out of the room with a smirk , after seeing Diana's and Sam's jealousy. But most importantly Drake's hope.

I rode swiftly to my new house. I grabbed a navy blue duffle bag and stuffed a olive v-neck green t-shirt with dark wash faded to white on the knees. I took a good look in the mirror. What I see is a tall lean body with curves. My pale face is set in a stony expression , with my jade green eyes the only thing alive. Snarls of my long silvery blonde hair cling on to my face and a dyed dark green strand of hair sometimes overlap's one of my eyes. I take the essentials, brush, toothpaste, bra, and of course my personal array of weapons Before long I start walking to town square. All eyes were laid on me but I didn't care. I smiled a convincingly sweet smile and said "Lets go."

What bothered me in the car is that Caine sat next to me. What sent butterflies to my stomach is that Drake did. My rifle was resting in my lap as I switched the safety on and off. "So" started off Caine , as soon as we left town. "You said that you were supposed to go to Coates Academy, what for ?" This question didn't bother me. I knew I was going to asked. "Oh, you really want to know. My file is at Coates probably." "Yeah , we would like to know" said a new voice, Drake. I pursed my lips and said "Sadism" everyone was awestruck. "Drake! She's perfect for you ! Both sadist !" exclaimed Dianna. I blushed but Drake fought back. "Yeah , Diana maybe we are" I saw a smirk spread across his face, he turned to Caine "Hey I'm sorry that the person who you love is a pile of shit" "Ohh is that all you can do Drake? Pronouncing your love? Aww!". My blood started to boil. Before anyone could see I took out a silver bowie knife and held it up to her throat. "I wouldn't push it pretty girl , I can kill you in one , two , thr…" I felt my air supply choke off. Ha very funny. I could hold my breath for three minute straight. But who is doing this. I see Caine's wrist flick and I get oxygen. Caine stared at me and said "Serena , Serena , whatever you do , Diana is not for hurting" I stared out the window, not giving him the satisfaction of giving me an answer. I turned around and stared at him. "I know that you plan to take over the FAYZ Caine" I saw his expression change into a mask of confusion. "I'm not stupid, and by the way" I saw some limited form of amusement. "That's why I want you on my side, as the lieutenant's assistant. I don't think …at all "I'm at your side" "Good , because it'd be a shame to kill you later on."

We finished the ride in silence. I tried not to look at the ever staring b*tch , Diana. I got out and looked at my new home. School like. I walked behind Caine but never less someone pushed me into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed! And there is going to be a lot more ;) So anyhow, please review more ! Now go ahead and read the story before I bite you hand off. Jk .. Well maybe .J

My immediate reaction is to fight. That's why my people at my old school wouldn't want to witness a fight between me and another person. I pushed the person back , against a stump of a tree. The person grabbed me and shoved me against the ground. They tried me to calm down but I kicked them hard …. In the groin. They howled in pain. "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN!" said unmistakably Drake. I shut myself up, immediately. "Finally" he sighed. "You better be on my side when I take over …. Or else I will kill you. I stood up and fixed my outfit. "I was on your side since the beginning". Boom .. Pow … instant chemistry . Just add water … whatever. Even though that I only known him for a day, I'm his. I leaned forward and so did he. I put one arm against his grey and black shirt and whispered in his ear and arched one of my eyes brow in a taunting manner. "Your going to have to work harder than that" even though there was a clear victory. "Ha very funny" we headed back five minutes after each other.

When I came back I was peppered with questions. "Where were you ?" "What's Sam's strategy?" I told most of the info. Then Diana snatched my hand and I slapped her back. "Why do you want my hand?" "Just give it to me" I stuck out my hand obediently. Her eyes widened like saucers. "Caine ….Caine" she rasped quickly , as if her life depends on it. It will soon. Caine made his way from talking to Drake. Before Caine fully came over here I saw Drake smirk a secretive smirk. "What's wrong Diana?" asked Caine. "Serena is a four." Caine's eyes bulged out. "A four? But only I am!" "Yea … well check again" Caine ran his fingers through his dark hair. Then he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Serena…. Are you on my side completely?" "Yes and I would have to run away in a few hours so …." "Why" "because I killed fat-ass Frank" Drake "randomly" burst out of extreme laughter. Caine glared at him. "Well .. Okay …. Have you noticed that I have the power to move items?" I pondered … yes the knife should have hit Diana's head and I couldn't breathe for ten seconds. "Yes…. Why" I saw perplexion on his face. "Uhhuh.. Well anyway you have a power like that" he said, as if in a hurry. A power I have ….. A power. I wonder what it is. "Caine how do I find out what my power is?" "Just concentrate on a emotion such as hate and anger." "and…." "see what happens" "Okay" I cleared my head of mixed emotions and consternated on hate. Diana. Pretty girl. My siblings. Frank. Sam. Diana ….Diana. I mimicked they way Caine put his hand out at her as I focused on my hate. Almost at once she dropped to her knees, hands over her knees, curled up into a tight ball , as she shrieked and started bawling. "Stop ! Stop! The pain! Caine! Caine! Kill me! Help the pa…" I thought harder about pain and hate. She was screaming and begging the pain to end… just to not be alive. I was laughing so hard with Drake that I was close to pounding my fists the floor along with him. Caine barked "ENOUGH" I stopped. Diana almost stopped crying but that just turned into a sob. I had to restrain a fit of giggles every time. "Serena ! Don't ever do that again!" practically yelled Caine. "But it's funny!" I replied. Caine said while helping a weeping Diana off the ground "Don't do it and since you seem to have an interest is sadism room with Drake". I grabbed my duffle bag and walked over to Drake. "lead the way…captain" I said with a certain amount sarcasm.

"Good thing that you did that" said Drake. I stared at him with a winning smile out. "She won't last long with me around." "Okay, when you finally decide to do something… let me have a round at her" I contemplated … what should I do? Before I could think. Drake swung open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Napoleon's anger

I stepped into the room, expecting a pig house, but surprisingly everything was in place and two beds were neatly made but one clearly used. Hmph, I managed to say as I said as I put my stuff on the separate bed. "Who said your going to sleep there?" asked Drake with amount of perversion. "Ha, very funny ….hilarious actually .. Then where am I going to sleep?" I glanced at him. I saw him smile like I'm prey and he came over to me. "IF we're going to sleep … then your to sleep with me … in my bed." I see that mischievous shark like smile aimed at me. I walked closer to him and looked up to meet his eyes that are a few inches higher then mine. "That's a big if" I see the edge of his mouth tweak up and say "A big if". I swiftly turned away and looked at his own array of weapons. I thumbed them easily and noticed the pristine condition of them. I saw a target on the other side of the room and shot. I imagined that I shot through Diana's head creating a crater of blood. Dripping down her pale skin, leaving crimson rivers down her throat. I snapped back into reality seeing that I hit it straight through the center. I heard Drake whistle. I turned to him but he was all ready near me. I studied the guns and said "They're good .. But I've seen better … in the nuclear power plant." I saw determination and ambition in the steady glint of his eyes. "I'll tell Caine" as he left the room I found an empty chest and loaded my belongings into it. After that I locked the bathroom door and took a shower. Cool water was blissful to my face. I washed my lengthy hair, my green streak looking black as I climbed out of the shower. I quickly on my black under shirt and Caribbean blue plaid pajama shorts. I laid down on my bed and dozed off.

I awoke to me not lying in my bed but by Drake. He had his arm wrapped around me and me faced towards him. My hand rested on his neck. Drake didn't have a shirt only sleeping boxers. Mmm… hot. If any one would have come here they would think that something happened. The other bed was gone. I slowly tried to slip away without arousing him. I stood up but got pulled back by Drake. I didn't lay down, but just sat on the foot of the bed. I through a plush pillow at him. "Morning sunshine!" I yelled while jumping on the bed. "Wake up!" As he woke up Drake groggily made his way to the bathroom but I raced and beat him to it. As I finished up I heard consonant knocking on the door. After I finished drying my hair with a towel I opened the door to find Drake leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Serena , Serena , Serena ..tsk tsk tsk .. I've read your file … you know shooting and stabbing hasn't done good for a person" I batted my eye lashes " It's done great and yes, I know that I'm a very bad person" he cocked his eye brow. "Speaking of bad what did we do last night?" I thought to myself mischievously. "I dunno Drake … It was bad for sure but I have no clue!" I smiled innocently. I left the room .. Changing when Drake was in the bathroom. I pulled over my green shirt that matches my eyes.

I walk down the hallway to the cafeteria. I paid attention to the sound of my flip-flops clanking against the ground. Then I got stopped by Caine. I saw anger radiating from him as he started to scream at me. "Why were you with Drake? Your mine not his ! I found you .. Not him !" I was his ? No just… no. "Umm.. Caine I'm nobody's yet… and I couldn't sleep somewhere else because 1. Drake told me not to 2. When I woke up I was in his bed 3. Someone stole my freaking' bed!". "Your not allowed to take order's from him!" "Then why did you tell me to do everything the lieutenant says?" I saw confusion spread on his face. I saw the way he tried to lean in to kiss me but I slipped out of his grasp down into the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhhh Hi again.. I've tried to make it not as confusing to read and I hope I did it right … Also KEEP THE REVIEWS UP. Or else I'll make something very bad happen to her. VERY BAD… and I keep my word ;). Message me about anything. How you liked it or what do you think is going to happen. Or just a plain.. Hello. And if your scared then don't be.. I'm only mean to things that I hate.…**

_**Disclaimer. I sadly wasn't brilliant enough to think of this wonderful creation. I only own my very mental but awesome Character! **_

I ran through the cafeteria. Not caring about who was running after me. I opened cherry red doors that had a lock on them. I shot of the lock and proceeded forward. I hopped on the sidewalk, finally looking back when I bumped into something. Two girls. One black on white.

The white one yelled "Help .. Set us free!" I stared awestruck. "Who did this?" I snapped. Because who ever did this is a genius. Both of the girls hands were chained and cemented. Their hair was gnarled and tangled as a cause of staying outside for a few days. The black , slightly over weight one replied

"Drake" Drake… I smiled to myself.

"Who asked you fat-ass? I was talking to the mouse." The other one … clearly optimistic said

" I'm Brianna and she is Dekka" In the distance I saw more lurking people eating weeds off the ground. I laughed to myself. "Ahah" Right then I blast a wave of pain. They cowered into a ball, their shrieking causing the other people to pay attention to me. People cocked their head towards me yelling "Save me!" I was annoyed and needed to make myself clear. I fired a round of bullets. Some rather "unfortunate" people gasped cries of pain. I snickered and sneered at the horror and people's lame attempt of covering their emotions. I kicked the nearest person, breaking their legs. I walked back into the cafeteria and I ran into Drake.

"Hey" I stared into his angular face as a cruel smile crept onto my face. "I've see what you did with the other people, genius actually" I saw his shark smirk appear, proud of his work." "See" I continued "Caine didn't tie up all those people… you did.. You deserve the credit not him" I saw understandment spark in his eyes.

"Finally" someone has enough sense to see who's really boss around here!" he screamed. I just laughed and headed back to our room.

"So we're clear that Serena is to room with Drake and" Blah blah blah I zoned out after that. This time the car formation was more crudely made but it still executed the grace and elegance that the Perdido beach lacks. We quickly stopped to get my items, including my precious Harley and weapons. As I made my way from the car to town square couldn't help but notice the dirty looks radiating from Diana and the rest of the girls. Drake and Caine are in a protective stance. I tried to not to lean to either one. Can't have a fight here.

"So" said Sam Temple's ice princess, Astrid. I wish I could stab her. Shortly I she will be stabbed, by me.

"We've cleared a whole street of houses for the most important people. Caine, could you pick at most ten people." Caine replied quickly "Drake and Serena, pick first." I smiled sheepishly as Drake hopped on my motorcycle first, knowing how to ride. I mounted on it and hugged his waist tight as we sped away to look at the houses. We picked a small sized one, everything was neat and organized. Most importantly their were guns in the house. From the inside we opened the garage and parked my bike. It glinted and glisted as I turn off the lights. Drake made himself comfortable, propping his feet up on the table in the middle of the living room, watching some horror movie. I made my voice clear.

" I'm going to the basment, to work out" Suprisingly in the guy who owned this house worked out so I desided to take advantedge of the opportunity. I walked into my bedroom which had a bath room connected to Drake's room. I quickly changed into some knee high yoga pants and a sporty tank top.

I skipped steps down the basment while cranking up my Ipod.

_I am not Jasmin, _

_I am Aladin_

I shut Nicki Minaj up and put on music that suit's my mood mood. I don't know the reason she is on my ipod. I put on Forever by Drake. Amusing. I didn't care about warming up. I cranked the machine up to twelve and put all of my anger into running on the machine. This is what my phyciatrist said to do even thought he had to listen to me rant on about my threats of me murdering him. I have a short attention span so I switched the song to Haunted by Evanescence.

I listen to the rest of the song , not caring about the rest. The machine is to slow so I put it up higher. It takes a lot for me to sweat. I've been running for a solid thiry minutes when I feel movement. I turn back not surprised to find Drake lounging on a couch, stareing at me. I turn off the machine and ask with my ipod on Moment 4 Life. "You're movie ended?" He mouthed something with exaggeration. I took out my ear buds.

"Yea" I saw a smirk appear on his face. " You said if I wanted something then to come to you." I leaned against the arm of the treadmill.

"And.." "I want you" I probably looked rather bored but inside was an alarm.

"Uh..Caine wouldn't be too happy Drake" I managed to say with a nervous tone. I personally didn't care about what Caine would do but he's way better then being on the goody two shoes side. His eyes rolled and he said

" F*ck him" Then he kissed me. It felt like unlike anything I've did so far. It felt so right, almost as if his lips were suited to mine. Sparks flew, more like fireworks. I broke away and ran outside into the wecoming darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear fellow people. Thank you so much for the reiviews. But remember I can do bad things to our fellow mutual friend Serena if they don't keep up. Oh and If you message me… you can have power over the story. Like my friend Rissa-Brogan. And the girl Devyn is hers (you'll see later on.. The nameless one). Then please check out her story. And that's it I guess. **_

_**Disclaimer : I sadly *wipes away a fake tear* don't own this story .**_

_**p.s REVIEW and I mad It less confusing :D **_

6. Darkness

I dug my feet on the hardpacked earth, not caring about Drake swinging the door open with force. The door rattles and almost breaks down. But it still lays loyally on it's frail hinges. Drake is spriting after me, wakeing up people in the neighboring houses. I dash across Perdido Beach with the same pursuer. I start to panic. What would happen if he caught me. I took a pause while thinking. Crap! Drake made up a lot of ground. My legs start working faster and faster. Unfamiliarly fast. Jet fast. Faster then a speeding bullet. My hands are pulled back and they make strokes with every unusal stride. My feet are almost alternating on hopping on one foot but with each pace, I thrust myself up further. I take a glance backward the world comes rushing towards me with vibrant colors. I blink a few times, and take notice of my surroundings. The land is barren, with a faint tuff of unmistakable green grass in the distance. The night watches me with it's starry eyes. I walk in a subdued motion to a smooth rock. I prop my feet and survey my shoes. Back in the day, they would cost more than three-hundred dollars. I bought them only to annoy my parents. But now, they are worn down to the bottom. These ed-hardy's aren't worth anything. I would love to see my mom's face. Her plain masked anger and my smirk spread wide. I looked over my torn shoes to find a mangy coyote eyeing me. It's sandy colored fur is scarred with bite marks. I stood up and threw a rock at it "Move!" I yelled at it. It strongly stayed in place. More mutts came to it's side. I wasn't afraid, I could speed away like I did before, could I?

"Darkness needs daughter" I twirled around, as nimble as a dancer. Did the coyote talk? Once again the main one strangely managed to say

"Darkness needs daughter" I snapped back neither comfortable or scared "Who is this Darkness?" The coyote stretched his gums, reviling rows of yellowing canine teeth.

"Human Daughter is bold to make decisions" I rolled my eyes and blasted a wave of power at him. He squealed but maintained.

"Pack Leader is proud to bring Daughter" I think to myself, who's "daughter" am I and where is this "darkness". "Bring me to Darkness" I said.

_Drake's POV_

She's getting away! Away! Serena kept on running faster and faster, like that freak Brianna. I kept a furious pace, but she managed to turn into a blur. Would that make her a freak? I hope not I hated freaks. That's why I'm not in power. I headed towards Caine's place and howled in rage. I kicked a chair, snapping it in half. Diana came to the room, with her default smirk. I growl at her to get Caine. She, scared, ran and got him. Caine stumbled through the room half-asleep.

"What?" he asked I started to go on the brink of hysteria. I wanted to hurt him, so bad. I wanted to see the pain and fear he hasn't even gotten to know. The torture of a simple blade and a sick-minded boy. "She, got away!" I managed to say in-between huffs.

"Who" asked Caine, as if he suddenly arouse. "Serena" I yelled. All I remembered after that is dropping like a rag doll.

_Serena's POV_

I ran as fast as I could with the coyotes. I halted as the rest of the pack did. Why are we stopping? I looked left and right and saw a girl. A sadistic one by the likes of it, no normal person kicks a mutt and laughs at it's pain.

"Hey" I yell. She turns around an looks at me. Her blue eyes cold as steel as she stares at me. I saw a very familiar grin appear on her face while she made her way over to me.

"Hi, you're the one he wants". Who's this he and why does he want me? But I decided to trust her. Something bout her is so deadly that most people wouldn't want to know her. But I do, because I'm not most people. I let her lead me into a cave mine place. As she turned I yelled.

"Wait" she turned around and said "You'll meet me again…Serena" I gasped, How could she know my name. I didn't say my name ..nor did she. All I can do is admire her cleverness.

I looked over the looming cave, analyzing every part of it. It feels like home. Some how the jagged rocks and smooth stones pull back memories. I cock my head towards the Pack Leader. He got speaking powers from this darkness. His snout brushes my ankle, urging me on. I've been managing to stay with them because of my super speed. I look inside, peering behind boulder the size of human's when I heard.

_Come to me, I have need of you. _

I feel like a coil of smoke was probing my mind. I started toward the mouth of the cave, going into the darkness.

As I took another step, I faltered and my mind was filled with vivid images.

A baby girl was left in the front of this cave, the baby girl was me. I saw me crawling through the cave, determined to get to whatever was inside. And I saw me patting glowing neon rocks. Right then the rocks lit up like walking down a runway.

_Carry out my orders Daughter, destroy the one with bright hands and be with the loyal follower of the darkness._

I smiled as I trekked out of the cave. The darkness told me to destroy anyone who would disobey him. It also told me that I have every power of every moof this FAYZ. Wait till show Caine! I sprinted through town with my powers and knocked lightly on his door. It was Diana who answered. Her midnight hair shaded her face as she looked at me. My clothes were shredded at the bottom and it had smudges of dirt on them.

"What happened to you?" I barked back

"None of your business". I pushed myself through the door and found Caine standing over a limp Drake. What happened to him? Who did this? I decided to show him the camouflage powers first. I felt as if a ripple went through my body. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and asked

"Bug?" I appeared right in front of him. He stumbled into Drake, waking him up. Drake mumbled curse words under his breath and stood up straight, craning his neck.

"Um.. Serena your back" Caine said. I stretched out my hands causing small sparks of green fire to travel around my hands. "Yep, and better than ever" I stopped my act and yawned.

"Where were you?" asked Drake, with the caution if trying not to explode. I glared at him

"I was with the Gaiaphage" I don't remember anything after that because I stumbled into Drake, passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well.. HI again. I hope you like this chapter. And happy late 4**__**th**__** of july. Sorry I haven't written. **__**L And REVIEW! Also check out my friend's story (rissa brogan) and watch out for our awesome new story ! It's so awesome XD lol now please review and… enjoy !**_

_**I do not own gone ! D:**_

emotions

_Drake's POV_

Stupid. Oh so stupid for chasing her. I almost fall as she falls limp in my arms. Her clothes are worn and ragged. Serena's shoes are falling apart. I cradle her, and pick Serena up as if I'm carring her as a new bride, going to her new house. Caine looked at me with a steady eye. I growled at him, and stared my mean eyed stare. "Move". I know he wants to hurt me, throw me across the room for letting Serena run. I know he wants her. Even Diana fell to his feet, no one but Serena has completely rejected him. I look at her face. Strands of ashy hair fall tumbling down her back. Her rose peatel lips are slightly open. Her pale skin looks translucent in the moonlight. I walk with my emotions controlled. Many kids are out in the plaza, looking at me carring her. "What are you looking at!" I bark. How much I want to see their blood drip, and how the'll scream in agony of their worst fear. I smile my shark smile and kick the nearest one. First things first. I take her into our house and lay her down on the couch. Her head is postioned on my lap as I watch Saw. Half-way through the movie she starts moving. Well it's kind of hard to not be woken as I have sounds of amusement escaping my mouth. I look at her and pause the movie. Green eyes snap open and she takes a deep breath. She shakes herself of weirness and says "Where were we" and kissed me.

_Serena's POV_

I kissed him. And I didn't care about anything but that. I saw him take a deep breath of surprise but Drake still kissed back. He stuck out with his hand nimbly, turning off the t.v. I my fingers twisted his slikly hair, while he kissed me with passion. We could have carried this on for hours until I heard a faint knocking. "Crap" Drake must have heard it too because he broke away and sighed. As he left to check the door I went into the bathroom, with a pair if scissors. My jeans were so ragged that I hastily cut them, to my upper thigh. I pulled off my shirt and just left my grey cami. I stared in the mirror and saw blood shot eyes stareing back. My hands cupped and caught water. Without hesitation, at scrubbed my face. I started towards the door until I saw all of they guys, mesmerized by.. Me. Drake grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back of course but I was surprised. The small mob made up of boys', jaw dropped. "Let go".

Drake was supposed to leave because of some sheriff duty. And as lieutenant/sheriff's assistant, it was necessary to go. And after that.. I kinda didn't want to let him leave my sight. A crowd of about twenty people gathered around us as we emerged to Orc and a Mexican fighting each other. Drake swiftly saw that we had to stop this so he said "nobody move". Orc, such as stupid person, was kicking the wetback in his defensive arms. Sam tried to help his friend but Drake was quicker. Drake stepped behind Orc and grabbed him by his hair and smashed his elbow into his face. A fairly good imitation of Drake's shark grin was on my face as Drake took a bat and effectively started hitting Orc with each blow from a taken bat. Drake pushed the thick end of the aluminum bat at Orc's throat. "Dude, you really need to listen when I talk." Drake spun the bat and caught it. He grinned at Sam. "Now tell me what's up Mr. Fire Chief" Sam, taken back of Drake's ability to fight was dazed for a moment till he answered. Sam pointed at Bette, still cowering. "I think Orc hit her." "Yeah? So?" "So I wasn't going to let him do it again," Sam said as calmly as he could. "It didn't look to me like you were getting ready to rescue anyone. Looked to me like you were about to get your head knocked off your shoulders," Drake said. "Bette wasn't doing anything wrong," a shrill young voice from the crowd yelled. Without looking back, Drake said, "Shut up." He pointed at Chaz. "You. Explain what this is about." Chaz was a kid from Coates. "She was using the power." Drake smirked. "Why, whatever can you possibly mean, Chaz?" The way he said it was an unmistakable threat. "Nothing," Chaz said quickly. Caine warned us to not say anything and to keep anyone with the power under control. Orc got on his feet again and said "I told her to stop". "Orc is deputy sheriff" Drake said reasonably " If she refused to obey then she got what she deserved" I stepped out of the shadows, letting my presence be known. I forced three people to give me their bats and started jugling them. Most's people's attention converted to my act while Drake probably threatened Sam and gave him the list of new rules. Sam is now hypnotized with my act. "Hey Sam!" I yelled. I said it one second to late. I threw one bat after each other, high in the air. He woke up from the trance, only to be repeatedly hit in the head. "Catch" I said with a smirk on my face.

Sam pushed himself of the ground and managed to smile sheepishly. "Eh, no bigge" I smiled ,if I could even pull of one, a sweet smile and said "Sorry".

The whole mob dispersed and I headed back home to shower. The water ran black in the shower. The previous owner didn't have any female products so I took a plain bar of soap and cleansed myself. As I got out of the shower ,I saw that the mirror was coaxed with steam. I heard movement so I instantly put on my pajamas. I switched on my invisibility, cussing myself out for leaving my weapon. I silently creep by, waiting for my opponent. As soon as I see the rubber sole of a black sneaker I lunge at the person. It was Drake. I sighed but then thought… this could be fun. I could show him my combat moves without my powers. I switched back to be "colorful" and I caught his mouth by surprise, lightly knocking it and racing, at normal speed behind him. Before my gifts, I was incredibly strong and quick for my age, but now…. I let myself be caught. He caught me, and nimbly kissed me. I felt the soft beat of butterfly wings against my stomach, once again. I broke away quickly and blushed a furious scarlet. "Hey…uhh" but before anything he swung by me and kissed me.. Again. "Stop!" I yelled while giggling in between kisses. "Nope" replied Drake, provoking me. I smashed him against the crème colored wall and pushed my hands against his hard chest. I stared at him, my head cocked and my features taunting. "Yea, that's what I thought" He tried to catch me by my arm but I turn invisible.

I stood there for a minute and finally turn visibility on. I smiled as I fell into a cat nap, not being awake but not sleeping fully.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ooooooooooooooh hi It's me again ! I just want to say please review and hope you enjoy the story! ….or else.. And I swear at least say hi to me and you can have a say in the story ..like my friend Rissa-Brogan (LOOK AT HER STORY NOW!) :p and also thanks for the helping-ness of my story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I doesn't own thy Gone! D: - that was specifically un-correct **_

8. Metal box of chocolates

I wake up at dawn, because of birds chirping a song. My hands fumble to chuck something at the window. I end up ripping my alarm clock out of it's power socket. Like I care. I grab my new clothes out of my duffle bag. In my hands lay navy blue v-neck t-shirt and grey shorts. I quickly out them on and brush my hair into a high ponytail. I almost flew down the stairs. My timid feet skimming the rough carpet as I sped by. My arm hooked the sandy colored pillar at the bottom and swung me in the direction of the kitchen. My feet caused scuff marks on the tile floor. I'll have to clean those later. I stared at the marble counter top, scanning it for food. Nope nothing. I yanked open the pantry and found it wiped clean of everything, except a box of cereal, Nutria-grain bars and pop tarts because we kind of get the special treatment. I open the packaged of blueberry pop tarts with my teeth. I bite into it and leave the other one on the table for Drake. No doubt he'll eat through at least on more package, but I'm not hungry.

For a change, I hopped one a element skateboard. The stickers are already peeling off. I tried to go at a normal speed. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Caine. Even though I have to go any way. My ride ends with a person stopping me. I step on the edge of the board, causing it to flip and land into my arms. I look up, I see that it is a guy. Not ugly but not cute, average. Plain Jane, not important. I have to look up a bit, he is a few inches taller then me. "Yes?" I ask not wanting to waste time. "Aren't you dea-" How could I be dead. I'm alive and better then ever. Then a thought strolls through my brain. How long have I been gone when I was with the darkness? I could use this to an advantage. What he sees is a predator grinning as it spots a prey. What I see is fear in his boring eyes. A cruel insane smile spreads on my lips. Now what he see's is me morphed into a zombie. My flesh a putrid green, worms wriggling under my decaying corpse. I don't know how I know this but I do. My hand reaches out and touches him. The guy is frozen, but so scared. I beam at him and my old teeth fall out. I don't even know the guys name but he runs away screaming. "Well, well well" Caine comes in from his "office" and has someone of a shadow of a grimace and smirk. I walk towards him. "I figured that was you" I laughed shortly and pushed open the mahogany doors. I ride the rest of the way though to a plush leather chair. I heard the fabric release air as my body lay in it. I propped my feet up on the desk as Caine sat in the biggest chair. He looked so young. Caine looked like he was sinking into a black hole and onto of that he was biting his nail off of his thumb, which made it look like he was sucking on his thumb. I stared hard at him till he told me what was my duty today, more like what dirty work I was assigned to do today. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence I decided to break the ice. "Did you know during every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Caine raised his dark brow in question. "Really?" I sighed and pulled my hair out of my hair tie and pulled it up on my wrist. "Yep, that means we need to get this show on the road or I'll need to shoot a lot of babies" He scrunched under the image of a baby's brain pouring out. "The mighty Caine, scared of brain-kabobs?" He brushed this provocation as his mind settled on a different matter. "Go to Sam Temple's house and give me things of use." I rolled my eyes and hopped eagerly out of the chair.

I flattened my stomach as I passed though the neighborhood with out being seen. Even though I was invisible, you could see the faintest outline in the blazing sunlight. I don't want to get caught. Especially with the doubt starting to stir. But not like I wont be able to escape the makeshift prison the would built for me. I find the correct house, not impressive, at all. I took the end of a baseball bat that was left in the sun to dry and tapped it against the thick glass window at the bottom of the basement. The glass shatters inward, creating noise to vibrate though the house. Crap. I stay still for a minute, making sure that no one is coming. Phew .The coast is clear for me to go in. I slip into the basement easily, only getting scratches on my arms. As soon as I get good foot placement. I shovel out half of the excess, too make it look like it happened either from the inside or out side, now to find important stuff. At first I think something along the laptop. As I move silently though the semi-clean kitchen, I spot an orange laptop, sitting on the counter. I grab it and stuff it under my jacket. I sigh as I find out it's bulk is hard to hide under it. Whatever. My hands fumble though the drawers making inconvenient noises. After searching a few more cabinet's my hand enclose upon a small box. It shone a dull silver, something cheap. But it was to protect something. I said, barely a whisper, as my eyes transfixed upon it, "Gotcha".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you people who reviewed! Today I'm going to upload lot of chapters (a lot for me) and I really really really want you guys to check out TheCheesePigeon, Isabelle Sparrow and Rissa Brogan's stories ! p.s if ya'll want a mention the just ask me **__**J Oh and Review !**_

Ahead

I took more caution when going through the streets. Lurking in the corners, being keep out of sight since two retards are having a paint ball fight. I decide to do something about this. I look left and right in the current ally and slipped the laptop and box under a black dumpster bag. Satisfied with my work I came up to the paintball shooters.

"Hey" I yell while making my way to them. They were deaf. I needed to change that.

"Hey!" I screamed at them. Not so much as a swift glance. That's the last straw. People need to talk to me when I speak to them. I ran up to the taller one and twist his arm. The arm is bent in an impossible angle and he just realizes that. The guy let out a gasp of pain the he started shrieking. I clamped my hand over his mouth and he started drooling. I shook the spit off on him.

"Dude, you really need to listen when I talk" I kicked him over causing the guy to cringe and wail.

His gun, lay astray in the street. I shoved him over and picked it up. It was cheap, shiny colored plastic made up most of it. I checked, still loaded. Before the other guy could register what I was doing I shot him. The red paint splattered angry streaks on his aero t-shirt. I shot him twice more. Each time deadly enough to kill him, even with a paint ball bullet.

I grinned at them and waved , but it was a sarcastic kind of wave.

I switched the song as Caine opened the door with haste. He tried to grab the stuff so I started shrieking the lyrics.

" _I've tried to kill my pain, but it only brought more…I may die but I and pouring, crimson regret_"

I stumbled towards the door and found my way inside. I place the laptop on the table but held the box against me. Computer Jack is already hacking in to the woman's computer as someone enters the room. Diana and Drake. Part of me is screaming with jealousy but the other part is calculating how to kill her. Welcome to my mind.

"Caine" I shove the metal box on the table as I prop my feet up on the desk. He catches it and hands it to Drake. As soon as our gazes met mine slipped away. I truly am afraid of showing any emotion other then my sadistic grins. But this is something new, something different. It might be good or bad.

I hear Drake say "It just happened" I walked calmly to him and asked what. Our eyes met again. His surprisingly pleading to know what he did wrong. My eyes were telling him that it's okay and that we'll talk about this later.

"The one girl, she was about to pee herself, weeping and clutching to our friend Sammy. Pathetic" Drake sneered. Caine looked avid and worried.

"That mean's I'll poof too"

"See, I told you to collect birth certificates" Diana continued nonchalantly while making her way from the door to the rough rug by Caine's chair.

I leaned against the glass window. My eyes drifted to Sam pedaling furiously on his bike. His face was red with sweat.

"Hey, look where Mr. Fire Chief is going" I lifted one of my fingers in the direction. All of us pressed up against the glass like children outside a candy store. Caine's calculating eyes drift back and forth from Sam and a house.

With a certain thought he said "He's going to the genius house."


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY! The note thing is at the bottom and I no own gone D:**_

11.

Serena took more caution (if it was possible) this time. She lurked behind every obstacle and strode in the stalking grace of a predator. As they approached Ralph's she flipped of her powers and waited for them to enter the automatic opening doors. They looked so pathetic, she mused to herself. They were stopped to write a list. Didn't they know the rules? Caine wouldn't be too happy. Serena put a stop to this kind of thinking. Since when did he become boss? She would take the so proclaimed throne with Drake and they could rule with fear. Drake. He was the only person who could make her heart speed up faster and slow down at the same time. Now she started to quote mushy love lines. Ugh. They're was Howard, a Perdido beach creep what hung around with Orc. She supposed he liked her. Every time they came near each other he blushed bright reds.

Serena stopped in front of the store and eyed it. No time to waste. She had to go now.

"Howard" Serena spat as if warning him. No actually it was a warning. And that was a warning to watch out for her temper. With his voice shaky and eyes wide as saucers Howard pointed with a boney finger in the direction of her prize and handed her a wooden bat. She flashed him a smug grin and a sardonic wave.

She weaved in between the aisles. Partly to not be seen and partly to find the group that's supposed to take care of Sam. Serena felt a robust touch brush her shoulders. She swung the bat around and turned with it. It was a clutching Howard pointing back to a cloud of people with make-shift weapons. Serena stared at his cringing face to not to make a sound. She moved silently back to the front of the store. And with a gossamers touch she gently touched Drake's shoulders. He turned back to face her and smiled. Not a shark grin, he actually smiled. Serena had to cover her mouth to stop her self from giggling at that fact, his confusion over her silliness, and how horrible the look was for him. She cocked her head in the direction of Sam and the genius and the 'tard. He grinned now and took the bat that's folded out Serena's arm to him.

Sam didn't know what hit him. One minutes he was talking about getting a roast with Astrid, the next he saw Serena emerge from the next aisle and kick Astrid in the head from behind. Astrid fell limp to the hard floor, her body like a rag doll. Sam started to do something until he saw the slightest bit of Drake hit him in the head with a bat. Then he couldn't see and his mind faded into the darkness.

CLIFFF HANNGGGEERR!

_**SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER D:**_

_**I'm ready to be hit my bricks right now. **_

_**Oh and since when were my chapters long anyway XD **_

_**And could you tell me if you would want really really long chapters and 1 a week? Or short chapters twice a week? Hmmm because if long chapters then I'd have to and more details and lots of that good stuff.. And tell me if you like 3'rd or first point of view? Because in my head when I think out paragraphs (yes I literally think it out as if I'm writing), some scenes are better in third and other in first. Or should I switch off? It's up to you guys. And please review. Oh and did I mention Drake Merwin is the best thing after a gun….actually I think they're tied XD **_


	11. Chapter 11

12.

_**Back to 1st**__** POV!**_

I stealthy walked to the back of an perplexed Astrid. Should she or shouldn't she take the roast? Hmm…that was the major problem of the moment for this hyped up Barbie doll (Uglies !). Weakling. I was about to kick her when Sam caught sight of me. My emerald cat eyes met his Caribbean blue. His expression was like a deer in headlights. Eyes wide. Scared. Freighted. As he was about to wet him self I felt a grin spread on my lips. A shark grin. *WHAM*

Astrid's limp body fell tumbling to the floor and her hair sprawled like yellow ink. Sam finally stared to fight out of his petrified stance but Drake was quicker. The wooden bat swung without an ark to his stomach. And

Repeatability to Sam's head and body. Drake started to howl with laughter and some of the started to chuckle. Like they did something but were unsure of it.

"LAUGH!" I barked. All of the people stared at me with fear. Each lip trembled and eyes shook. They only knew me for being with Drake occasionally. At his side, nothing but a mere distraction for him, not for the sadist and power-hunger person I am. I stare daggers at each one of them, but they weren't listening.

Guess they needed motivation. I snatched a leather belt from a nearby shelf, while I was thinking about why it was there if it's a grocery store my hand stuck with all my force at the nearest person. With a super sonic boom a flab of muscle and skin flew across the room. The guy, I don't know or care about his name, is starting to shriek in pain clutching at the blood what's leaving out of his cheek, flowing out his life. Now the whole room started to scream with forced laughter with the only real ones mine and Drake's.

_**Back to general!**_

Serena sat on the rim of the cart as people pushed it. Her perfectly poised body sat almost relaxed. Almost because how would you feel if you only had a few millimeters separating her from a unconscious guy what her boyfriend knocked out or the ground where you would tumble downhill. At least she though Drake was her boyfriend. The cart stopped brutally to a halt, causing Serena to jerk forward. For a normal person the would have fell down but she gracefully dwindled to the ground ready to raze the person who stopped.

"Hey!" She turned around. Her silver hair spilled backwards. "Why did you stop?" she asked the two people pushing the cart. Panda and Howard. Both drenched with buckets of sweat. Panda pushed his plastered hair out of his forehead and said.

"We can't push you and Sam." Why the hell not.

_**BACK TO 1**__**ST**_

"Oh that's okay" I said with a sickly sweet voice. "Why don't you come here and sit?" I continued. Panda shrugged and started his way here. I hopped to the back of the cart. In my head I counted 1...2...3! I shoved the cart forward. Panda tripped and fell. Now he started to get scratches from the gnarly shrubs. It's wasn't funny it was hilarious.

I stared cackling with laughter and skipping up the trail. I really had a weird persona didn't I?

_**3**__**rd**___

Serena shoved the cart to Caine. It strolled by it's self slowly to Caine and Sam groaned. His eyes narrowed at his brother and he said with a cool authority.

"You can leave now" She would have fought back but it wasn't her battle besides, she want to find Drake.

"Mk" she replied.

Serena made her way from the big cafeteria where Drake wasn't. After all Drake was with Diana. Diana. Something clicked in her head. A few days ago she remembered, Drake told her about him trying to check out her file, but to only find his own sprawled out. Serena decided what got Diana here and after that to bait her with it.

She wandered around the whole gothic building wondering what would have happened if she got a chance to be here. Probably room with a preppy girl and be stuck listening her gossip about everyone. She wouldn't put up with it. Serena caught sight of a dull plaque with the word "Physiatrist" stamped on it. She moved toward the door and swung it open.

The room was small, The walls were a sterile white and so was the tile floor. In the corner was a teal bed with a pillow and next to it was a turned over chair in the same shade. But most importantly was her file laying wide open on the chocolate, circular sofa table.

Serena picked up her file with trembling fingers. It was out of her demeanor to be scared but the room instantly dropped ten degrees. She knew that was her file because other her photo but what she did not own was her last name. In clearly written cursive, on the front cover, someone wrote _Serena Ellison._

_**DANG! CLIFHANGER XD !**_

_**How did you like it? And btw there are only 2 people in the FAYZ with their last name Ellison XD!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HA! I bet you didn't see that coming now did ya? I love being evil and making people wait. Btw This is only one of the twists in this series (yes this is going to have like 5 other sequels) Lol and REVIEW! Oh and Michaela superstar. You are right ! Drake doesn't need to use a gun to kill XD oh and you should really get a fanfic so we could pm each other. On with the ridiculously short yet important chapter! **_

13.

_**Back to first**_

I clutched at the paper, shaking. There are only two people that I know who have the last name Ellison. Astrid and the tard'. But I AM Serena Cable. Daughter of Marti and Daniel Cable. Who live in a mansion on the coast of the pacific. Not their … sibling. It must be a mistake. It has to be. I looked inside of the file. A few cut out newspaper clippings were clipped together with a paper clip. (lots of clip :p). They showed a baby being taken by a younger version of my parents. But by the cave where the Gaiaphage is. Then I looked at one other paper. And adoption agreement from the Ellison's and my parents.

My head suddenly spun around in circles. I quickly grabbed the edge of the table but instead of helping me I broke it. The table had splinters a and jagged streaks of wood strewn everywhere. Most of them are impaled in my hand. I grimace and pulled them out, glad to have a distraction from the truth. But it burns out quickly, like a drop of water on a hot skillet. Now the only thing that ligers on my mind is why didn't Drake tell me after all, he saw my file.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay thanks people for making me all depressed and such :/ enjoy **_

13.

_**3rd**__**!**_

Serena's blood boiled at the thought that she was Astrid's sister. But it was fuming when she realized Drake didn't tell her. And when Serena was angry.. She brought down something what you could mildly put as a psychotic rampage. And right now at the top of her lungs she howled "DRAKE!" .

Serena sped down the hallways, using her powers.

"DRAKE!" she yelled again, screeching at the top of her voice. She saw three blond blobs and one dark one. She halted in a comical way, like in comics, literally causing smoke to billow behind her.

"YOU ASS-HOLE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Serena yelled into his face, baring her teeth not even having a mockery of a smile. His grey eyes widened as he stepped back. Diana started to laugh and Astrid clutched Pete close to her. And to finish the scenario she slapped him, hard. Drake's head snapped to the side. A red welt was left on his check. And a bright red welt.

"You $%!, TELL YOU WHAT?" But Serena was already gone, along with Astrid and Lil Pete.

Astrid wanted to scream at Diana, Drake, and Serena but with the unstable attitude Serena has now, she wouldn't dare. Astrid blushed as she spread her arm to indicate the rooms of her house.

"I know where the damn rooms are!" Serena screeched. Even though still mad it turned down a few notches. But with her unstable psychopathic mind and such, it still is deadly.

Astrid swallowed and built up some courage. "Uh.. Can I ask why your so… mad?" Serena went calm for a few seconds, then her hysterical self spiked up again.

"Aren't you the god damn genius? Here! How bout we play twenty fucking questions. My guess you and the tard' like games!" She said with every bit of spitefulness she could master.

Astrid nodded solemnly, unusually confused and dazed. "Uh what did you fi-"

"I am your god damn sister okay!"

She fell speechless, like Serena her self ripped out her throat. Then as if a mirror rolled in front of her the only physical differences between them was the eyes and hair. Astrid's still light hair was a few shades darker then Serena's almost silvery hair. But also the eyes. She had blue, sapphire eyes that lightened sometimes while Serena's was a shade of dark green, never light. Astrid stepped back and covered her mouth. Lil' Pete, who was playing on his game was the only thing to keep her up.

"Oh my god…" There was rattling on the door.. Someone was trying to break in.

Serena calmed her self and said. "Go_ sister, _out the back. Don't want Drake to take care of you". And even though there was no body around Serena whispered so quietly that no one else could have heard "This is the last time I will ever be nice to you, so even if I'm going to torture you don't think that just because we are _sisters _that I'll give mercy". Astrid believed her, not one shred of doubt.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay I have made drake way too nice.. I think I have to fix that **_

_**And people better review.. I mean come on D: well any way .. Enjoy and tell me which POV you like better ! P.s this is how my long chapters would look like**_

14.

(Put on Gasoline by Seether right here and make sure no parents are around and ik I stole this from you Vicki ;) )

Drake felt the right side of his face sting as he kicked down the door. Still, even after kicking the hell out of the door it wasn't enough, enough was when there was nothing left then he could do more. Then came the real pain.

" ASTRID WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled over and over again. But then the door creaked open. He took caution. When he stepped inside the door instantly shut. Like out of a horror movie. It actually looked like a part of a horror movie inside. Very quite. Not a stir. But, Drake thought, It couldn't have the girl, definitely not the retard, It has to be Serena. Before he could do anything, there was a kitchen knife held up to his throat, and his girlfriend behind it.

Serena let go of the knife as soon as Drake turned and looked at her. It hit the floor causing two big scratches and noise.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she said with her anger starting up again. Drake for one, was innocent. (haha ;) )

"WHAT are you talking about!" Drake said with some very colorful lingo.

"ASTRID is my sister!" Drake took back a step back..

"She's your….. Sister?" She glared daggers at me then sighed.

"Sadly and why didn't you tell me !" now more hushed.

"I didn't know!" Serena still stared at him, not believing him.

"Didn't you read my file?" She said more angrier. Finally Drake's train of thought turned back to the second day they met. He told her that he saw her file.

"Yes! I did but I didn't know your last name then!" She fell quiet. Then with a change of heart she shoved him.

"Well, your still a dick" Drake grinned then got serious.

"Where are they?" She rolled her eyes and said "Idk, but they're not in the house." Drake's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?" Serena smiled weakly.

They did a quick through search. Checking under beds and finally coming to a halt.

"What should we do with the house?" Drake asked.

Serena looked around at the kitchen. "I dunno, burn it" At first she was kidding but then it got to a serious thought. "Yea, lets burn it.!" She beamed at him.

They went into the garage and took as many containers of gasoline as they could find. Drake and Serena drenched everything. Curtains, bed sheets and even shoes were practically bathed in gasoline.

"Well, that's the last of it" Serena said while shaking the very last drop from a container. Pleased with their work, they took a step back. Everything was either soaking gasoline in or dripping it.

"And now for the finishing touch" Drake continued. He walked up to the stove because there wasn't any matches in the house, and twisted a piece of paper towel. He grabbed it like a delicate flower and then threw it into a curtain. The bottom already caught on fire. They left the house not even caring to close the door. Why would they need to close a door if the house would be reduced to a pile of ashes anyway?

Drake was confused. Really confused. Since when did a girl go from slapping you to helping kill her own sister? And he also notice she made him softer. But now she's making him be crueler. Serena would do that to you. She can make anyone do anything.

He hopped down from the front stairs of the genius's house. How fun would it be if he taunted Sam with her. Even that sent shudders of pleasure throughout his body.

"Drake.. DRAKE" Serena yelled for the second time.

"Huh" Drake turned around.

"I said come on or you'll die in fire and I'll be standing there laughing." Drake didn't take this seriously, or so he thought.

"Okay, make sure to video tape it so I care laugh later"

"Har har har, that's so funny", she glared at him.

"Yep it's hilarious" Drake started to flip the safety on and off. She was the only person who wasn't annoyed by this because she does so herself.

Whole crowds of people stared at them as they made their way to the church. Serena wanted to waste all the ammo on them, to watch them scream as buckets of blood created streams. Drake wanted it as much, even more, but they needed to keep to the plan, who knows where the other one's are.

Serena climbed on the roof of the church feeling like a god. She could shoot every single person down on the ground. They were like ant's all of them. Humble scurrying and unwanted. They were given two fully loaded machine guns from Caine, one of his minions passed it to them while they were walking down the town square.

Drake also felt like a god. It's reassuring to know that you could shoot everyone. He lined the scope on every one. One squeeze and a life taken. Magnificent.

"Hey look!" Serena exclaimed. They looked in the horizon. Sam was standing tall and proud on a boat while Orc and his gang were trailing them. Then Sam got out of sight and Orc turned back. In Serena's head a plan formed. If you were Sam then where would what you do you? Go to his girlfriend.

The nuclear power plant? Too dangerous, after all the tard' , your brother, a small voice whispered to Serena. She shoved it back from where it came from, and it's not coming back. The hotel. Clifftop she thought. Her brow furrowed into a furious v in thought. Then she said her finally decision. "Clifftop, Drake, Clifftop" And as if to reassure that Sam's boat made a u-turn.

Astrid sighed as she plopped down on a bed. In the olden day's it would have cost thousands just to say in one room for a night, but now not the olden days, it's the FAYZ. Now something to eat. She rummaged through the small pantry's, scared to go outside of the room to search the kitchen, only to find nuts and candy bars. What the heck , she needed some happy food. After all she just found out that she had a sister. A psychotic one at that.

"Petey, munchy munchy" Lil' Pete didn't look up to her. He just started to chew the candy bar.

Lil' Pete finished it off when there was commotion in the hallway. Astrid started to panic searching for an escape. The only escape was the window. Now she heard banging on the door and two voices, one a girl the other a guy. Then she heard blasting. The lock jumped off the door and landed at her feet.

"Window seat, Window seat" that was Pete's trigger phase to be calm. It worked occasionally, even on her.

"Window seat!" She grabbed L.P (littlest pet shop :p) and edged toward the window. Astrid opened it and climbed down on the balcony. If they can't see me, then they'll believe that L.P sent us somewhere. She slowly grabbed Lil' Pete and put him down on a lower balcony. And just as soon as she hit the floor of it the battery's of Pete's game spilled on the floor. Wide eyed and in survivor mode, she clamped her hand over a startled L.P.

The intruders came in, just by the voices and foot steps she could tell it was Serena and Drake.

"Aw shut up Drake, they have to be here" Serena said. But what confused her was their comfortableness while taking. They couldn't be could they? But she slapped him. Astrid gasped. They were a couple, just like Sam and her.

"You hear that?" Drake said. They heard her gasp.

"It's her".

Drake leaned from the balcony almost touching Lil' Pete. Then he saw Astrid. "I am going to rip out you throat in front of Sammy!"

She was shocked and the only thing she could do was shove him over, even though it meant paying up to Serena's wrath, and she wouldn't hold back.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Thank you who have reviewed! It's awesome to think that I have fifteen some people spread around the continents reading! On with the story!.

_**1st**__** P.O.V **_

I stared at the empty space where Drake a second ago. I shuffled my feet toward the balcony and pushed back the curtain.

"Drake?" I asked. Then I saw him dangling from the balcony below me, with Astrid's foot about to kick him off.

"Astrid!" She quickly shot a worried glance upwards and kicked him. Drake tumbled into braches, breaking about every one on the way down, with a trail of curse words behind him.

Drake was falling, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Astrid!" I shirked again, causing her to flinch and stat running. She won't get away this time, not if it's the last thing I do.

Sam ran into the room with mind boggling speed.

"Astrid?" He yelled. Even a frightened Astrid was a beautiful one he thought while embracing her.

"Serena *gasp*, Is on the apartment above us" Astrid could barely as a cause of her lack of breath.

Sam looked down on her head and kissed it.

"Shh, it's okay we're going" Sam said, not even believing himself.

Astrid said, more seriously "We have to GO now".

Sam asked, "Why, it's not like she'll kill us or something?"

"Don't say that Sam! I'll explain everything when we get out of here!"

Serena had a plan. Not everything was planned out but it suited her. Go and take out Astrid, possibly Sam. He supposedly has some power, like shooting lasers out of the hands. That means she would have it. So either way it's a win for her.

Below her people shouted and scrambled to find a way out of the hotel. Good thing, she thought, that way they would go to town with Drake and she would follow it from there.

As elegant as a cat, Serena slipped down the balcony. Her feet made a light thud as she hit the ceramic floor but they were farther in the hotel so she doesn't care. Actually, she would like to yell "SAM!" Show him that she's not afraid. Like she had to prove many years ago.

*_flashback*_

_The early sun set beams of sun on Serena as she swung. Back and forth, Back and forth she thought. Soon when momma will come home, she'll take me to buy a new toy she chatted excitedly in her head. _

"_HEY!" She extended her leg on the ground, for her to skidder to a halt. Serena lifted her head up to see who was yelling. It was her parents gardener._

_Her was 40 something years old with a thinning hair line and black dead eyes._

"_Oh hi!" She smiled sweetly and hopped off the swing to greet him. He looked at her with curiosity and a kind of lust. Little did know it wasn't the kind when she pressed her nose up on the glass of a candy store but a bad one. _

_He cocked him head as if asking a question. "Ey, is you mom or dad home?" The third grader version of Serena shook her head innocently and giggled. _

"_No.. why?" The gardener looked greedily from side to side and approached her. _

"_Um.. Why don't you show me a tour of the house"_

"_Okay!"_

_Serena opened the door to the last room of the house._

"_And this is my parent's bedroom" She smiled sweetly and started to maneuver her out of the room._

"_Hey!, where are you going ?" She turned around,_

"_Why?" Slowly he moved towards her and put his beefy arm on her shoulder. _

"_Get on the bed, NOW!" She flinched under his grip. She couldn't be afraid, no he would sense that. She wasn't going to be afraid._

"_NOW!" She felt the iron grip loosen and could do the only thing, She bit his hand._

"_Ahh!" Serena sprinted to the biggest room in the house, the gym. The gardener got up and started trailing after her. Her legs worked faster and faster till she swung open the doors. Maybe I can make the hangy thing that was in one of daddy's show, she thought. And since there wasn't a rope she used the hose. For brief moment her mind went back to the western class. Now she'll need a highpoint to tie it from. She grabbed the retractable stairs and started to climb to he only basketball hoop. She fumbled with the knot and threw the noose upwards, but exposing a bit. The lock on the door started to rattle. Serena took her place on the last step on the stair case. The gardener started running towards her. She stood her ground while he climbed on. _

_NOW! She thought to herself. Her arm tugged on the noose making it fly down. Serena quickly shoved the circle part onto his head. And for the finishing touch she thought but was interrupted by his wide eyes. _

_NOW! She jumped back and kicked the stair case. His arms were flying all over the place and o were his legs. The last thing he saw was Serena standing on the ground and laughing. _


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter :/ It means a lot if ya review, really. SO anyway School will start in a month and I want to write! So I'll update whenever I can . And please review, thanks. This chapter is short btw**

16.

Serena shook her head. She will never want to relive the horrible moment when he grabbed her. But along with that mental pain there was the pleasure. Killing someone. A small shudder of delight passed through her body at the memory of pig eyes fading out like a firefly dying.

Now back to tracking Sam. She stealthy knifed throughout the hotel. A Ninja compared to the trampling elephants also known as Sam and Lil' Pete.

Sam stretched his arms out in the glaring sun. He looked at the makeshift camp site and noticed that it was a fail. A extremely small fire was smoldering and smoking. Not so much as even burning. But it was better then going back to Caine what who knows what would do to him and Astrid. Speaking of Astrid he walked by her and sat down.

"Hey" Astrid's crystal blue eyes looked at him.

"Uh" , he awkwardly continued, "You said that you'd explain some ,err problems". She uncrossed her arms and shook her head slightly.

"Your right, Let's just say that Serena is closer to me then you think"

"Wait you mean the one that's with Caine and green eyed"

"Yep.."

"But what do you mean by closer?"

"I mean that she's my" Astrid took a deep breath. "She's my-"

"Oh hello, _sister_" Serena spat.

No one noticed that she was there. Sam and Astrid immediately stood up and Sam pushed Astrid back and him forward. Sam leaned backwards.

"She's your-"

"Sister? Yea I know it's a shocker but don't you think we look alike?" Serena said while she was encroaching them with a way too long bowie knife.

Sam shook himself to back to reality.

"Wait? What !" Astrid shook her head again.

"Astrid ! Look behind you!" Screamed a dripping wet with blood and water Edilio.

Serena wasn't in front of Sam anymore, she was behind Astrid with the knife shining to brightly for it to be fake.

With a crazed expression on her face Serena started to scream.

"WHERE IS DRAKE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE IN 5...4...3-"

Sam yelled " Wait! We don't have him! He's not with us!" Her head snapped to him and with a certain authority she said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE THEN!" Edilio started to speak but she shut him up.

"NO NOT YOU WET BACK! MR. FIRE CHIEF!"

But before Sam could answer Serena cut a gaping hole into Astrid's arm and threw the bowie knife into Lil' Pete's D.S.


	17. Chapter 17

_**HEY! Ya plz review thanks! And enjoy the story ! Creeps stalking my profile for an update :/ jk I still love ya even tho thou are el' creepy! On wit zit ! **_

Serena threw the knife as hard as she could at Lil' Pete. Anger blossom throught her body. She wasted precious minutes chasing something stupid when Drake could be lying in a heap.

As she turned Sam grabbed her shirt. Crap, she thought to her self, I could have used the knife.

"WAI-"

"Shut up and let me go !" She ripped of the part fabric and raced toward Clifftop.

Drake propped himself up on a nearby tree. Nothing was broken but after falling for what seemed like forever knocked the wind out of him. "Sam is going to die a painful and slow death." He muttered under his breath. Just the thought of Sam screaming for the pain to end is enough to block the pain of falling. Where was Serena he mused quietly to him self while trying to regulate his breath.

Where the fuck is that bastard ? (_ahh, the kind affectionate words that sadists call each other when they're in love.. Ops!)_

He's not there. Not there either. My mind is blind with fury that I can't control. I skidded to a halt and pushed my hair out of my face. The green streak is a dulled green, reminding me to dye it soon.

If he's not inside then he's outside. Simple logic is sickening to me. I'd rather travel the lands of darkness that bellow in my mind. I shook my head furiously and forced myself outside.

Sure enough Drake was lying against a tree.

"DRAKE!" I rushed towards him and check his pulse. It was faster then normal but okay. "Drake?" I asked him. Drake's eyes silted open. Then a fun but cruel idea arouse in my head. I slapped him to wake him up. He jolted up right.

"Finally" I exaggerated. "Your up" He fell asleep I guess because the sharp angles of his face softened. I found it eerily cute but if I told him that Drake would never sleep again if I said he looked harmless.

"Get up Drake, wakey wakey!" He stood up and stretched.

"Do you want to know what happened to me?" Drake asked while getting his fallen machine gun.

I leaned against the same tree.

"No, and I don't care time to go to Caine" Drake grinned at me.

"Serena, err what did you do to get your shirt ripped up like that?" Drake said while looking at me. I turned my face away towards the setting sun while I blushed.

It was an unusual thing for me to blush so I'll cover it up with humor, for me.

I turned around. "Drake, why are you so pervy? And I did THIS" I pointed at the shaggy ribbon's also know as my shirt. "For Mr. Fire Chief" Drake's gaze hardened and his eye's glinted jealously.

"Wait, what did you do?" Then he yelled and started running down the hill that lead to Coates Academy. "SAM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I shouted after him. "Relax DRAKEY, it's not what you think and why did you get jealous.?" I saw Drake blush as he trekked upwards. Not to mention while he was running something small fell out of his pocket.

"Drake! Why are you so pervy and jealous? And by the way, blushing isn't a good look for you" This caused Drake to bow his head down.

"What isn't a good look for Drake?" Diana made his way to my side as I crossed my arms awkwardly over my exposed stomach.

"Blushing" Diana looked at me with curiosity.

"Wait.. He blushed?" I put on a smug grin.

I don't care for Diana much nowadays, just put her down every once in a while.

"Yes he blushed"

"Why?"

"It's none of your-" Diana looked at me intently. "Fine, I asked him why was he so pervy and jealous"

She rolled her eyes "Why?"

" Do I have to explain myself?" I demanded while showing my ripped up shirt. Then with a smile I added "Enjoy the moment when he's blushing"

"While whose blushing?" Said a newly added Caine.

"Drake" Diana smirked.

"Wait what ?"

"That's the same thing I said" Diana continued.

Drake started to near his way towards us.

"Sh. See that small thing down there? That's his ipod, I want to see what he listens to. SO don't say anything if you want to laugh" I muttered quietly.

"What are we talking about here?" Drake asked.

"Oh nothing" I answered while walking towards him.

In my head I counted.

1

2

3

…. NOW!

I raced to the spot where the small shiny object laid and clicked on most played.

Little did I know of what lied before me.

I closed my eye's tight as I heard Drake screaming after me.

"NO! SERENA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DON"T DO IT!"

To bad I already pressed play. And behind all that screaming I heard a familiar beat.

_Dun sh dun, dun dun sh dun sh_.

Omg gosh It can't be can it. Oh my gosh it is.

_Four letter word just to get me alongIt's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and II keep stalling, keeping me togetherPeople around gotta find something to say nowHolding back, everyday the sameDon't wanna be a lonerListen to me, oh noI never say anything at allBut with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

My eyes went wide. Drake likes the ..The Ting Tings.! I better show this to Caine and Diana.

"LMFAO!" I screamed with laugher while Drake was running after me.

"Serena! Don't say anything!" I smiled at him "Too bad!"

"Yo Caine, Diana look at this!". I finally made it to them, handing the ipod like a prize. Caine's and Diana's eyes widened as they saw it.

"OMFG!" Diana screamed! "HE LIKES THE TING TINGS!"

Caine stared at us like crazy. "The Ting Tings?"

"Wait, you don't' know them?"

Caine smiled mischievously and started singing "That's not my name!"

"YAY!" Me and Diana squealed and joined in.

In the distance we heard a "NOOOOO!"

But we just sang more.

" _I miss the catch if they threw me the ballI'm the last chick standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence now!"_

Me, Caine and Diana put our arms on each others shoulders and started acting drunk.

"Drake likes The Ting Tings !" We all said in sing song voices.

"STOP OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU APART ONE BY ONE"

The response to that was "Are you calling me darling?"

"STOP STOP STOP!"

We just shook our heads and continued singing.

"_They call me 'hell' They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name"_

"SHUT UP !"

Once again with laugher we continued.

"_They call me 'quiet'But I'm a riotMary-Jo-LisaAlways the sameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my nameThat's not my name"_

"OKAY I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TELL ANYBODY!"

While Diana and Caine sang the rest I took out my walky-talky.

"DON"T YOU DARE!"

"Who is this?, oh sorry I don't' care, can you spread that words that Drake likes The Ting Tings?"

"NOOO!"

"Thanks!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Drake charged towards us. He rammed into Caine, which lifted him up in the air with my help, staring helplessly at us while we sang the 2nd rated song on his ipod.

_Shut up and let me go!_

_**God thanks' to Drake girl a.k.a Michaela superstar I finally remembered how it felt like to get a review! I decided to put humor to spice things up and you know… every good story has to have Drake liking some ridicules band! ( yea I kind know that I stole this from the FAYZ book but whateve **__**J ) But the ting tings are awesome kinda ish yea sure … please R&R! be honest !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**OMGOSH! I'm hyper hyper hyper hyper ! Friends are like potatoes, you eat them they die D: I learned that the hard way..don't ask. XD AND TO MAKE YOU THINK I'm SCREAMING THIS IS IN CAPS! Lol…..now I'm sorry the crazy side of me got out… it's name is Helga von diech… jk I'm not german I'm polish… so it's name is kiebasa… SAUSAGE WHERE! HEY all readers get you sausage to throw at Caine because he's a horrible remote control! I mean like really…. He gets easily turned on.=Diana Prego :p hey that rhymes! Jk banna and millpede do ! Ladi da !**_

_**OMG did you see the wow wow wubzzy episode of the ladida birds? I think they should be ripped apart so I can make a nice lamp out of the meat… maybe a curtain too… hmmmm and did I tell you what happened with the blanket? IT DIED…. No I didn't lick it to death… I err I err…. Played stabby stabby cut cut with it! I love year 1. HA! I knew you wouldn't say that my sofa table is invisible… because it's transparent! Hey look at the like where it say's =Diana Prego!… =D ! omg I discovered a weird smily face! =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D! and I'm hyper cause I have 38 reviews!**_

_**I swear they have to lock me up! Well enjoy and a sincere thank to Drake girl! AND THANK THE GAIAPHAGE TO RISSA BROGAN CAUSE SHE LIKE REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER! And that makes me feel fuzzy inside XD**_

_**Grrr.. Pam doesn't own gone because it would have been a lot more like drake rules and diana can go take her emo self off a cliff.**_

_**Ps. My writing scheduale is off cause of being a hobo in a corner**_

18.

Drake glared at the trio from above.

" Hey ANGEL!" Serena tauted him. Of course, they just had to go their since he was 15 feet in the air.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!" Drake demanded.

That just fueled the fire, since they we sining one of Drake's favorite songs that he didn't want anyone to know about, Shut up and let me go. Too bad Serena found his ipod. At least their was a pirk of being in the air. And that was looking down Serena's shirt _(pervy pervy Drake :p). _And with that he had to stay up there with Diana, Caine and Serena, on the ground, teasing him with singing every Ting Ting song known to the world. Including the one from yo Gabba Gaba. Drake was even surprised how Caine knew every word.

"Yo Caine!" Drake shouted over the voices.

"WHAT?" Caine answered.

"How come you know The Ting Tings?" Caine's eye's went wide with being caught of guard. Drake saw Serena and Diana look at each other with shock and happiness.

Girls are confusing he thought to himself. As he looked down he saw Diana and Serena laughing hysterically like girls at a sleepover. Caine tried to plead his case but got the same fate as Drake, Which is being, wait no.. They hugged him. WHAT?

After a few more rounds of punishment all of them But one were singing that's not my name as they trekked up to the doors.

"I KNOW your bluffing Serena!"

Serena glared at him mischievously.

"Am I Drake? Am I?"

Drake gulped.

As they neared the encasing room, as Serena nicknamed it, she felt like something was going to happen, something bad.

"Er, Caine I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen"

His velety brown eyes poured into hers but she kept her gaze steely.

"And that might be?"

"Me dear brother" Sam said while entering the room.,

Without thought Drake yelled "ENCASE THEM" Caine looked at Drake.

"WHO has power here _Drake ?_" Caine flicked Drake acroos the room, to show off to Sam. Drake stood up from his crumpled form. Trying to conceal his anger.

"Encase them" Caine reapeted.

And so it was done. Serena supervised the whole room from above.

Litterally, If there was one this that Serena had amazingly without her powers was her acrobaticness.

So there she was, on top of a million dollar chaidlier, keeping watch of everyone.

It was peaceful, till she saw Sam burn of one of Drake's arms.

**I felt lazy on the last part so yea, review XD **


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is short but important! R&R!**_

Serena hit the floor before Drake could look at the torch that's his arm.

Forget about Sam, Serena thought, I'll come after him later, Drake's the most important thing now.

Drake stumbled and caught sight of his arm.

"AH!" Sam quickly scrambled away.

Serena handed the glass of water to an unconscious Drake. She's be sitting in the chair next to him for the past days. Never leaving his site.

"Drake, time for medicine". Drake's face grew gaunt as soon as he saw his arm. His pale face is almost paper white and his head burning with fever.

Serena fed the mix matched Alive and Advil medicine through Drake's mouth.

"Drake?" Normally he would try but never succeed at responding but today Serena saw grey irises peer at her through narrow slits.

"Drake" Serena stroked his sandy hair. His left hand inched towards hers. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Drake" Serena said while lowering her head to his. Their lips briefly met.

"HEY, Serena! It's time to err, come here" Diana entered the room. Serena reluctantly went to Diana.

"What?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Fearless leader says we still need Drake, One handed or not. That means we had to cut the stump off"

Serena acted like she didn't hear the last part.

"Fearless who?"

"Caine, well anyway wee need him to move"

Serena knew that Drake couldn't survive with the arm still on there.

"Okay fine Diana"

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY ARM! I'LL KILL THEM !"

Drake screamed while Serena nodded at Caine to lift him up.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Drake was crying. Not bawling, but crying softly. It's amazing that he hasn't passed out. Diana held the saw awkwardly in her hands. It was too big to hold up without it being wobbly.

"Don't ! DON'T I'll kill you !" Diana paid no head to Drake's threats.

"Hey, Drake! You wet yourself!" yelled Bug. Drake tried to cover up his embarrassed face but he failed.

Diana held the saw up to his arm. And without thinking she started working at it.

"NO!" Drake yelled. "I'll kill you all!"

Diana shook her head, it was too hard for her, and Drake didn't have any body fat on him, muscle only.

Serena knew what to do.

She outstretched her arm. Diana looked at her. Brown met green, Green won. Serena clamped the saw in her hand.

"I will kill you" Drake said softly.

Serena looked at him and leaned towards his ear.

"Would you kill me, Drake, Would you ?"

_**so pretty awesome chapter.. Right ? And I have to say, soon this will be over ! D:! well anyway enjoy and REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Well, Enjoy the story and R&R!. AND 20th**__** CHAPTER! OMG ! LETS CELBRATE THIS BY REVIEWING!**_

_**I don't own gone and what ever song I'll put in the chapter!**_

"_I was walking down the street, When out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me."_

Serena sang while doing hers and Drake's laundry. She liked cleaning, but she'd rather make someone else do it. After all she was important.

"You" Serena pointed at a random person. They cowered over to her and looked at the laundry.

"Right away!" they said.

She stood up from her pose and shook her black shirt from the power cleaner.

Diana made her way to Serena.

"Umm, hey can I talk to you ?"

Half surprised Serena said "Sure"

…... _**1**__**st**_

"And this, is my room" Diana held out her hand to a room that looked like a purple monster threw up on. Or it was bleached in purple, either way, it made me want to run away.

"It's… purple"

Diana's eyes swept over the room.

"Yep, and sit down"

I made my way to the bed. And almost afraid of sinking into purple I sat lightly.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Well… Caine told me to tell you to move in with me because he doesn't want you to be with Drake when Drake is like this."

Drake has been driven farther to madness. I've even caught him smashing chairs.

I sighed. Even though I hated Diana, I wouldn't want to be smashed to piesces on one of Drake's rampages.

"Fine, anything else?"

Diana looked slightly worried.

"I don't want to break this to ya but…"

What happened?

"Drake is gone."


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Serena's stomach just did a cartwheel, flip, and a back handspring at once.

And that of course caused her to fall backwards, causing her to sink in plum ripe purple.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She asked almost hitting Diana in the face.

"Why? How? When?"

"We don't know, We found out an hour ago, Our only lead is that there's a "healer" in town. " Diana said, her defaulted smirk now a straight line.

Then next thing what happened surprised both Serena and Diana.

Serena ran over to the nearest wall. With her head held high she smashed the wall with you head, over and over again.

"What the freak are you doing Serena?"

Serena glanced a Diana like she was the crazy one.

Caine rushed to the room alone.

"Diana? Whats wrong, I heard banging and yelling hear and I thought something happened."

"Something did happen fearless leader, Serena started to knock the wall out with her head"

And as if to prove the point Serena started up again.

Caine calmly walked over to Serena , as if this was a show, After all, a plan was forming in Caine's head.

Maybe, just maybe, he thought, this might work out for him.

"Serena, come on, let's talk."

But even Caine's sultry, soothing voice couldn't calm her down.

"Where? WHERE? **WHERE!"** Serena said, almost in a trance.

Almost reluctantly Caine carried her to a room that they prepared hours ago.

Short short chapter…well anyway I have school so I'l work S L O W…. enjoy and review J special thanks to rissa brogan and demoness108


	22. Chapter 22

So um yea.. READ!

Serena held her slender legs close to her. Feeling the rough seems of her jeans, sh picked at them as her mind faded in and out of consciousness.

_7__th__ grade _

_Serena kicked the soccer ball back and forth. She felt the reassuring bump that meant the ball was hit. She released a long sigh of breath and shot it straight at her friend Mitch. _

"_Hey!" she called towards him, with instinct he flinch towards her. "Head's up cause I don't want to bash your head in, actually I do." She said almost half jokingly. He raised his head up and Serena threw the ball high into the pale sky. Then the world slowed down._

"_KICK IT LIKE A MAN!" yelled a girl in a cluster of girls. With a sudden change of plans, Serena tilted her leg. The ball came flying down the field with vibrant colors. The ball whooshed past everyone, till it met her desired mark. The back of the girl's head. The shattering force caused the girl to lunge forward. Her limp body hit the ground. Blood gushed uncontrollably. She stood over her laughing, skipping really, smiling. The teachers had to call the police and ambulance. That's when the school district decided to send her way to somewhere worse. Some where better. _

Serena smiled at the memory, the girl deserved it. And it gave her more of an edge, she was as bad as she was now but it gave her a sweet, sweet head start. That reminds her that…. Serena once again drifted away.

_3__rd__ grade_

_Serena hummed the tune to Miss Mary Black with the rest of Mrs. Holly's class till it was her turn._

"_Serena honey, it's your turn" Miss Holly said with a voice so fake and sweet, it almost cracked. Serena hated Mrs. Holly, She wanted her dead. For parents teacher conference she drew a picture hanging just like the gardener. Her patents still thought that she was still traumatized after the incident so her behavior was still excused. But not for long. _

_Serena hopped up proudly to the seat staring down the children who looked hungrily at the seat. _

"_Okay , your turn honey" Why does it have to be honey ?_

_Serena cleared her childish voice and started speaking._

" _miss mary mack mack mack,_

_all dressed in black black has a knife knife knife, _

_stuck in her back back cannot breathe breathe cannot cry cry why she begs begs begs to die die die."_

This is how she felt right now, willing to die.

Peachy lil' poem .. You know the drill :D


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Serena shoved the food under the door.. Again.. Why was Caine locking her up? Why ?

She thought to herself, while putting the plate on the neatly pile of… plates. That was her hobby now. Making weapons out of the ceramic plates. It drove her more to insanity, more to craziness, more to the fresh deep cuts on her arm. Just to satisfy the pain of not knowing where is Drake. Drake, her heart did a 360 flip and jumped of a sky scraper. Then fell into a pool of hungry sharks. Where is he! WHERE! Her eyes welled up with new tears, staining her plum shirt that she borrowed from Diana. She burrowed her head into a pillow.

~few hours later~

Serena picked her head off of the damp pillow and blinked as she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her. She saw her pale blond hair plastered to her face. But her unbelievably dark green eyes peer back at her. She's not dead.. Not yet.. And Sam would hold Drake hostage, most likely, If he's gone. Even though she sent at most 5 days with Sam, she knew that he wouldn't kill him yet. She cant be this pathetic, she can't. Drake wouldn't want her this way. And besides, where can he be in a ten mile radius.. Where?

Just as she started to pick her self up again, the door slightly opened then closed abruptly.

Pumped with surprise and adrenaline she stalked her way toward it. With her ear flatted against the wooden door.

Serena heard muffled voices.

"MHmhmhmhmhm…. No….. WHY NOT…. She'll go crazy… Caine! Let me….NO! DRAKE DON'T!" The last part was a scream.

Serena thought to herself. OH MY FREAKING GOD! DRAKE IS HERE!

DRAKE! DRAKE! Floods of emotions flowed through her. He's okay He's okay He's OKAY ! But he left! WHY did he leave? In Serena's jumbled up mind one emotion outshone the others, Anger. He left her, for no reason, One reason to many.

Just as she was about to open the door there stood Drake, But with a whip arm.

HEYYYY yep yhu guessed it school :P r&r


	24. Chapter 24

24.

**BEFORE we start.. I have to thank my mind for a crapload of brilliance. AND THE PEOPLE WHO review! Other wise, writing this would have ended a looooooonnnnnggg time ago 3.**

The whip quivered slightly in the air. It's white underbelly melted into pink, then finally crimson red.Serena's eyes followed it up to Drake's arm, seeing it meld on the stump.

"You like?" He finally asked. She still had mixed emotions. But when she had mixed emotions, it was hell.

"NO" She barked loudly turning her face the other way and chin towards the wall.

"Baby. What's wrong?" She hated being called baby, and that heightened her anger.

"Baby up your ass, why did leave me?" Serena asked glaring daggers at Drake.

"I heard there was a girl in town that healed" Drake pushed his long bangs out of his hair, peering at her with is rain gray eyes.

Serena let out a hearty laugh.

"A girl? IDOT ! I have every power there is in the FAYZ, The Gaiaphage said so!" Serena said baring her teeth.

Drake looked at her in disbelief. "The Gaia.. Gaiaph-"

"THE DARKNESS!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh you mean the thing that healed my arm?"

She held her hand up o her head, shaking.

"YES, and you know what that means?"

Drake came closer to her. "Like I don't know. Be happy that I'm alive."

"It means that were OVER!, Now Caine come here."

Drake's jaw dropped to the ground.

"SERENA! I've been gone for a few days and you leave me ?"

"I'M LEAVING YOU BEACAUSE YOU LEFT ME FIRST!. YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING SOMEPLACE! YOU NEVER SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

Everything went silent. Diana and Caine glanced cautiously from Drake's back.

Drake on the other hand looked like a statue, but statues don't look like they want to kill someone, and knowing Drake, there wouldn't be one person dead.

"I never loved you whore"

Serena closed her eyes and stepped back. Then she turned motionless. Her emerald eyes snapped open, almost causing a sound. Then Serena sighed and pushed Drake to a wall. They all watched go out the door.

A big fat tear welled up into Serena's eye as she pulled on her shoe laces. She decided to pay attention to her black high top converse, for they are oh so more simple then anything in her mind right now. When she thought about earlier, or what Drake said, she would scream and sob what she did in the past. Her parents looked franticly, as she turned of the TV of a hotel room 100 miles away. They always found her though. But this time, she didn't want to be found. Serena gathered all her belongings into a plain medium-sized duffle bag. Taking all her stuff made it seem official. Now with a lasting sweep of the room she managed a weak smile and stepped out of the window.

**Pheww! Lol now down to the fun stuff. I'm winding this story to a halt…BUT! Thou mustn't fret, I'll make a sequal. :D also …r&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLY !$%^! You should have my face in the morning.. TINY LIFE OF ME STORY! Okay so here I come down, still in my pj's , half dead. And I groggily type in my username and scroll down to review. Not expecting anything I'm already looking at it half heartedly. THEN WHEN I SEE 51 review I was swearing. Good thing my dad was asleep :D! R&R ! **

25.

Less then ten minutes of running away, Serena already enjoyed it. Her body swayed slightly, as if there would be a breeze. She didn't need Him. Nope she didn't, no need to think of Him. Serena felt blissful. Like she was fighting a long hard battle and won. She shoved her pale hair into a demented bun on the top of her hair and hiked her back pack up higher. She didn't feel tired or exhausted, but it was a random thing. Like in gym, when she was playing badminton, she ran and hit the birdie. And now, thanks to her powers, she was 2 miles (and counting) away from the madness, she was almost cheerful. Not. She sat on a squat rock, propping her feet up when she heard a slight sound. It was like paper on sand, A tiny bit of sound. There it was again! She whipped her head back and forth until a silhouette shone in the soft, subdued moon. Serena squinted. It was the girl! The girl that led her to the Gaiaphage!

"HEY!" Serena cried out after her. The girl turned around and starting walking straight to her.

"Hello, you've reached ME" In the faint moonlight Serena could see that she had rusty, light brown hair cut at sharp angle at the middle of her neck. And her eye were a light blue, but a bit darker then sky blue.

"What are you staring at ?" That just earned a glare from Serena.

"Fine" the girl replied, "I'm Devyn, Devyn Nara."

Devyn hadn't thought about looking for her twice. The Gaiaphage needed her, and she needed the Gaiaphage, But when she saw Serena the first time with battered up clothing and hair flying over her face, she thought that she was a normal, average looking girl, she was wrong. As Devyn laid eyes on Serena she had to take a breather. Serena's face was relatively small, with big dazzling dark, dark green eyes. And the palest shade of blonde the world has ever seen, is twisted up into a bun, looking like the tower of piza. But somehow somewhere in her face there was a dangerous glint, guess she was about to find out what that was…

**DONE! For now! And yes rissa.. TIS DEVYN ! :D r&r …please**


	26. Chapter 26

26.

DAYS after going out into the wild Serena spilled every last drop of Caine's secrets for the big day. Or shall Devyn say Christmas for them, since they'll surprise everyone while Caine is attacking town. In the few minutes of bonding Serena and Devyn found out that they had more in common then they thought. They both obviously liked hurting people. So many times they would sketch out a machine, only to there amusement, imagining every single social worker or psychiatrist that ever tried to treat them, be decapitated, shot, hacked or sliced apart. They both admitted that this was way better then obsessing over old gossip.

And now with a whole stock of guns, chainsaws, and bows and arrows (Devyn's favorite non-gun weapon) they headed out to camp to get a head start for tomorrow. And Serena practically worshiped the ground Devyn walked on, since she had not one but two motorcycles.

In the distance Serena could see the tan sky over look the FAYZ with a certain serenity. It was beautiful, almost painted. She walked over to Devyn. They set up one of the most pathetic camps of al time. A tent and a fire. Pretty simple. To simple for Serena. But in the midst of all thing there was a feeling of pride in her.

"Hey Serena!" Devyn called. Serena shuffled her feet to Devyn and sat down on the rough ground.

"Yep" She replied while fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Stop playing with your hair, we're going to cut if off and dye it a different color!"

Serena's eyes went wide. Her hair? No. It's her HAIR Devyn's talking about. Lost in thought only one main one occurred. Drake love her hair. It was sorry and billowy. Falling in perfect waves. No, not her hair.

"Devyn, yea, um I can NOT do that." Serena stepped back from Devyn shaking her hands.

With a stern look on her face Devyn started to tower over her even though Serena was taller then her.

"Why not? Is it because of THAT guy? Why would you care, it'll grow back. And I thought you weren't a wuss, MY bad" And that's how it ended.

Serena jumped as if hit. Her hair spiraling backwards.

With a calmer attitude she asked weakly "How short?".

Serena hadn't expected to like her new hair. And truthfully, she didn't. In a similar style to Devyn's it was cropped short at the neck. Well, she couldn't complain because after all, Devyn is not hair professional. But either was it was defiantly something new. But now Devyn was searching frantically though her bag. It was a heart wrenching experience when Devyn took out the hair dye. It was a dark, deep red. And it looked like she was stained with blood when it was applied to her pale, silver hair. She missed it already. Now Devyn was leading her to a nearby creek to wash it out. The water was pleasantly cool to her face. But when her hair dried up, her scream might have waken up half or Perdido beach.

Back at camp and still half mad at Devyn for cutting off her hair Serena sat toasting her bones by the nearby camp fire, pouting.

"Oh god, get over it already Serena, we have a BIG BIG DAY tomorrow, and I'D prefer not to SKREW UP. Because quite frankly, this Caine guy doesn't seem to peachy."

Inside Serena's head there was a constant battle. Should I do what she tells me or should I do what is best for me. I don't know she said to her self….I don't know.

_**Hey last few chapters D:! never FEAR! There will be a sequel and and and.. I'm kind of looking for a editor! So ask me for and interview ;) (pm) SO R&R.. Serena with red hair= BLEH**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**P.S awesomest88, Senea WILL do something to Devyn this chapter :D**_

27.

**(HEY! Lil' shout out, want to read Devyn's own story? Go on Rissa Brogan's page, cause she writes it and it's freaking mazn'!)**

IN the dead of night, Serena woke up, startled, and wide awake. She ran a hand though her newly dark red hair, and sighed. Oh how she missed her own hair. A streak of vengeance passed though her. If Devyn did something to her, then why not do something to her. And by something she meant a buzz cut.

Exited with a new plan she sneaked out of her sleeping bag out into the night. As soon as she saw the dark bag that Devyn horribly died her hair with, she zipped it and took out a …. hair ball? Oh! As Serena untangled it she saw it was a wig. A horrible old people kind, But a wig is a wig. And now with a electric shaver in hand she neared Devyn cautiously.

How would Devyn react, the world may never know. But the was only one problem, No electrical outlet. Ouch

Serena started at the shaver long and hard. She was mad at her self for being so stupid. Stupid Serna you'll never good enough for Drake.

The machine sprung to life, cutting a deep gash in Serena's hand, but it worked! Serena didn't know that she had powers to turn electricity on and off!

Bandaging her hand with a strip of her shirt she started cutting Devyn's hair. You'd think tat Serena wanted it to be neat. Oh Hell no. She wanted it to be uneven, and how she felt.

As the last tuff of hair fell Serena gathered her things into a bag. She was leaving, she had to.

Deciding not to be heartless, Serena wrote a note in her scrawled hand writing.

It read.

_Dear Devyn,_

_Like your new hair huh? That'll teach you to not touch mine._

_ANYWAY, I'm leaving, Yippee! It's because I had not, not like I'm offended with you plan or stuff, I just can't do it, So um yea. _

_Bye, _

_Serena_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Before I start Ya'll need to understand how much reviews make me happy! And if ya'll review enough, there might be 2 new fan fictions involving Serena And The huger games ! :O! SHOCKER! Oh and have a time reading P.S my dad is leaving to Poland so I might not be able to write as much D:! (he left and it's al good in the hood)**_

28.

Serena hiked all the way to a crumbling cliff that looks over Perdido Beach. Not the safest place, but it'll do. Also, it was already dawn, and the towns people would be waking up.

Deciding to catch up on her sleep she threw her jacket to the ground, and fell right on top of it, shivering. Trying not to think about anything she tilted her head to the side to look at the luminous moon. It shone proudly in the sky, flashing it's craters with a certain confidence.

As Serena's mind drifted further into thought about the different land rovers, and how awesome it would be to kill someone in slow motion, her mind remembered a very important fact. She needed gas for her plan, and all the gas in the motorbike is gone. Oh gosh she thought to herself. How idiotic could she be.

Serena stood up, and felt her short, short hair, brush the nape of her neck. A blossom of hope sprouted though her. Maybe, just maybe she would be just unrecognizable with this hair that she can get the gas from town. But that meant a head start, new clothes, or even maybe colored eye contacts.

…...

Serena neared the closest house to her with ease. She knew her plan well. Go in, threaten, and leave. It's a good thing she was in Perdido beach before, because she knew that 5683 Firecorn Dr. used to be a home hair salon. Serena knocked politely at the door. An eight year old opened the door with sleepy looking eyes.

Their small hand rubbed their eyes.

"Do you know where my momma is?"

So pathetic.

"No and I don't plan to, can I come in, I have to use something."

The child looked hesitant.

"Sam said that I can have guests over. So.. Uh sure."

Now THAT was easy.

Serena sped away to the obvious room. It was filled with wigs of every type and cosmetics. She took a quick look around and found a wig that caught her eye. It was a few shades darker then her normal hair, so it was the same shade as.. Astrid's hair! Oh my Gosh Serena thought to herself! YES! They would certainly give the gas to Astrid! Serena now gingerly picked out the same shade of blue that was her eyes.

AFTER putting and practicing an Astrid act she was ready to get the gas.

"Hi" She said with silted friendliness.

"Oh hey Astrid what can I do for you?"

Phew It worked.

"Oh I'm just wondering if can have a gallon or two of gas"

"Ah", the boy replied.

"Thanks!" Serena said with such a accent it was hard not to laugh.

As the boy filled up 2 empty gallon bottles he kept on talking.

"You know what Marissa said to Tiffany? She said Roscoe is cute, and that makes Roscoe happy."

"Stop talking in third person." Serena said, so close to snapping on him.

"Okay shesh! Can I ask why you need this?"

"I need this because Sam asked me because of .. You know."

Serena knew that Roscoe was semi-part of the council or whatever they called it.

"Aha. Okay make sure you don't get jumped by the Coats people."

She let out a hearty laugh and started walking towards the cliff.

_Coates Academy _

Caine started to pace the mahogany floor with fluttering steps. Today was the day, the day where he would take over Sam. Drake entered, looking as cruel as ever. After Serena left Drake has shut his heart out, again. Kicking children and carving "Hate her" Into their backs. Caine would have stopped him, but knowing Drake Caine would walk away with a bloody body. But most terrifying is the whip arm he has. He used it on everyone expect him and Diana. But now with Caine avid on the point of leaving, sat down and stared out the window. The scenery was beautiful, the dusky looking sky melded perfectly with the tan hill that, What was that Caine thought to himself. At first it looked like .. Astrid? Why would Astrid… No that wasn't Astrid! The figure pulled her hair off revealing short choppy red hair. They squeezed their eyes shut, hard. And when the contacts left Caine saw the persons eyes, Serena's.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

**Hey okay I need some help! Feel like helping a half insane person? And its nothing to do with the story**

Serena could feel the slap of gasoline against her thigh. Well actually, the gasoline was hitting the plastic, that was against her leg. Anyway she felt so tired, so dead beat that she slumped to the dusty, rocky earth. Knowing sleep was sustenance, Serena pushed everything she could into the soft bag and fell asleep.

_So there once was a princess._

_Many travelers reported that she was the most beautifulest of all. With eyes like sparking mossy gems, and hair that flowed effortlessly, many men fell in love with her, including the snake. She wanted to fall in love with a man too, only there was one problem, the was no way out of the castle. She never wandered out of her courters, she only stared out the window, out at the village._

_But being locked up did many things to her mind, many sick and horrible things. She used to help the maid when she dropped plates or her dirty cloth. But now the princess tripped the main on purpose, chastising her on simple and fixable mistakes. _

_One day when the snow has fallen around the castle she decided to escape the castle. Away from the trap, the cage that she learned to call home. _

_Picking up her best fur coat and boots she laughingly threw away the sheet that her maid told her to use as a sail. She threw it out the window and stepped forward._

"_BUT WAIT!" the maid yelled, her chubby limbs flailing. _

"_You need to wait, until the matchmaking festival that is occurring tomorrow!" The princess considered and closed the window sighing. There maybe one chance ,one day._

_The corset gown felt uncomfortable on her from lack of movement. She had said no to every man of the Village. She was ready to leave. She hated this castle, this town! Each man came to her room, pleading, how dare some even show their face! Grabbing her coat she stepped out of the window. She squeezed her eyes shut and. …. Something tripped her. The princess was falling helplessly. It was painless. For she was getting.. Sleepy. With the every passing second she felt like letting go. With the last sweep of her eyes, she saw a snake bite on her foot._


	30. Chapter 30

SORRY! MY LAPTOP BROKE! (**raises hands innocently in the air) **For that i'll write a chapter as soon as I can :)

Serena woke abruptly, gasping for air as if she needed it to live. "Well" She mused quietly to herself while shaking the annoyingly abundant beads of sweat from Serena's forehead and brow. "I do need air to live".

The dream horrified her, Scared her to be exact. But Serena could not shake the feeling that it was more then a simple dream. It have left her disturbed.

It was evident that the snake was Drake. He was the only one crazy enough to NOT get invited to an event of some sort then go crazy and kill the main character. It was Drake who still haunts her, night and day with no stop.

Serena's muscles turned to water as she lightly put reassure on her heels. Whats wrong with her? She needs to be heading out in a few hours... or at least doing something now. Serena could not bear the mere thought of another dream.

Too late. Her body slouched into a semi-comfortable potion."Too late" she mumbled softly, slowly fading into a foggy phase. Serena's eyes blinked twice innocently and closed softly as she found out the true ending of her dream

_The princess stared at the bite marks. She couldn't concentrated on that she's falling, for she might have a sudden urge to stick out her foot and save her self from deat or ecspape. But after seeing _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Caine stormed into the town. His disruption spread like wildfire, causing havoc in the streets.

A young girl streaked passed back screaming on the top of her lungs that the world is ending. Drake used her as the current target and snapped his wrist. The whip curled around her thought, the fat oozing out at the sides.

The girl helplessly clawed at Drake's whip but it was to tight.

She still managed to choke a few words out though.

"Serena.. motorcycle, town" She squeezed out.

"Oh what ? You what .. what" * fake stammer * "What me to tighten the grip, Oh well of course!" Drake tried to pretend that he didn't hear her, he didn't want to hear her. She fell limp his arms.

It was fun, murdering people, seeing them scream. Seeing there blood drip unevenly on the floor. It was relaxing, it was his favorite pastime, hurting people.

And now he wont let his perfectly fine time be ruined my some person lying about his ex girlfriend!

"Sleep tight!" Drake screamed rather loudly as he threw the girl to a nearby building.

She tumbled, like a bowling ball.

So amusing isn't it! He mused quietly while quivering his whip nonchalantly.

Serena sung quietly to herself while starting up her chainsaw.

" Oops, I guess I shot ya"

If she were to go down, she would go down with a bang. The chainsaw roared to life, scaring the stray people that ran to the edges of the town.

"My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer, do you want to die happy?

Do you wanna die happy?"

A slight smile spread across her face. Maybe she'll go head to head with Caine... or maybe even Drake. Yes that's what she wanted to do, bring down Drake.

Only a murmur arose from her while the motorcycle kicked back to life. With one hand on the bike, other with the chainsaw in hand, Serena was ready to go to battle.

Shaking her short hair slightly Serena sung.

"I hit them ,bang bang."

Caine was quite snug going into battle. He had surprise on his side, and fairly good soldiers. It wouldn't be too much of a fight. But one thing set him off. Seeing the stage oddly familiar girl was startling. Or that's at least what he called her. It was no doubt in his mind it was Serena.

But now, squinting in the distance her saw the familiar crimson glint in the distance. Now. It can't be ! It was Serena driving towards him. Chainsaw and motorcycle in hand. He won't let her ruin everything! No matter how much her likes her. This is Drake's job, not him.

But, seeing that she wasn't directly coming towards him, he was.. okay. What was Serena doing. Caine took a big, fresh gulp of air, as he saw the modern reincarnation of the headless horseman. Slicing each passerby's head with the chainsaw.


	32. Chapter 32 Last Chapter

Last Chapter

(Start playing my last breath by Evanescence)

Serena didn't want to look too insane. But it was hard enough to resist scaring the whole town and Caine, so she just went for it. In the not so distant clearing Sam and Caine were struggling, tumbling, whatever, dancing. It was time to do it once and for all, wait what was she going to do? If Caine wins, he'll execute her later, if he finds her. Then it dawned on her. Or if Sam wins... Caine would return to Coates, moping around. He'll probably make a crazy plan. Then he'll need an extra person in his plan, since one of them, as in high 'ranks' would most likely die in this. Serena. Needs. To. Help. Sam. Hopping off her motorcycle and throwing her still on chainsaw she headed with a goal.

Drake spotted Serena behind a burning building. The building was cracked in half, straight in the middle causing a slightly rounded cat eye. And from then on you could see the other side. Drake gasped when he saw her. Serena wore rough, ragged jeans and a torn shirt just above her stomach. Her skin was not a soft ivory pale tone, but an almost well, leather tan. She might have washed judging by the buoyancy of her hair, but it wasn't her hair.

Serena's hair was the most palest shade of blonde, with subtle waves. This hair was short, choppy and... red. It was a bright, dark tone bloody red! Serena's thin arms were plastered with blood all the way to her shoulder. Her face wore no emotion. Just a set ambition.

Without thinking Drake started screaming. Everything was running through his head, How could he have made her cry, why was he such a …...

Serena walked straight past a manic screaming her name, who does those kinds of things anymore? She mused quietly . This isn't the Titanic %$#*! But who it was, was a mystery.

Positioning herself quietly Serena turned of her visibility. She just thought about it and she turned invisible... cool. As she held up her hands she felt powerful, majestic in some sorts it was her time to shine.

Drake kept on making a speech in his head on what to say to her. He wanted to say sorry . Every feeling of hate he has every felt toward Serena has evaporated. It was gone, nothing was there, only a bliss, that he could make things work out, that they could be together again.

As he rolled into the clearing …. no one was there, other then Sam and Caine, and a small fighting ban. Serena wasn't ther- then he saw her. The lurid light cast a strange shadow of a girl right in front of the build when Sam and Caine are fighting. Smiling to himself, Drake crept up slowly, then faster. But then a crack of a gun being shot off Drake's head to the side.

One of the guys started shooting of at the other guy, but he had poor aim. The guy who was shooting got kicked to the ground, and he started to shoot bullets everywhere. Four bullets hit the ground before Drake was knew what was happening. The grazed the black cement, then hopped back up into the air, to embed nicely in Serena's unsuspecting ribcage.

Serena then with surprise turned back to visible,clutching at the blood that poured uncontrollably. Four red dots blossomed on her shirt.

She gasped, struggling to regain her footing. Serena's face was wide livid in horror. She was going to die, and she knew it. And Drake couldn't do anything.

Drake... as soon as she saw him she didn't feel mad at him anymore. Nope, not one bit. She wanted to be with him again, she wanted to live with him, grow old an have children. She wanted him in her life.

And no...no. Her strength was fading.

"Serena" Drake mumbled as Serena's body sank down to the ground, clutching his face.

"Yes Dr-Drake" Drake sighed then looked away in the distance.

"Serena.. I...I, I love you" There he finally said it, when the girl of his dreams was dying and no one could stop it.

With the last of her strength Serena replied "Love you too.. Drake" Then she fell limp in Drakes whip and arms.

What Drake could guess were tears started streaming down his face, onto Serena's face, cutting a clean trail in her dirt.

"Serena, no...no! Don't leave me here don't"! but Her heart beat was gone, and it was useless to try to bring her back, since her torso was riddled with holes.

So Drake wept, putting an ear to her heart, begging pleading with her to come back. A few minutes later Drake did stat to feel a small pulse coming back. But he thought it was a hallucination. Then it came stronger and stronger. Serena was coming back ! She Was Coming Back !

Drake started to cry again. She's alive, she's back! It did not once cross in his mind that it was five min after her death. Also, something else was happening. Her hair started turning from red to orange, then to a custard blond then gradually to her pale yellow. In the process it grew long, then longer and the dirt off her hands faded into her skin. She looked like he'd remember her. Beautiful.

Drake lifted her wrist like it might be a joke and checked her pulse once again. It was steady and strong. She was alive.

As Drake released a long suppressed sigh of relief Serena's eyes snapped open. She has never had looked so beautiful. Not realizing he whispered that Serena pulled Drake to her lips to kiss under their version of Fireworks.

.**OMGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOHMYGOSH I'M DONE.**

**Authors note later :)**


	33. Authors note

This is my authors note . Now be quiet and listen to my stupid emotion rant, got it?

First and fro most, I wanted to thank the person who started it all, encouraged me, showed me the website, laughed with me, cried (over text) with me sometimes, and who is such and awesome writer that it hurts to compare my work to hers. Online her name is Isabelle Sparrow, her real name is BEEP! Well Anyway Isabelle Sparrow. You are one of my best friends and god should thank your soul for showing me to this website. You encouraged me to write this story. You'll encourage me to write my next

Second of all I would like to thank Rissa Brogan, for a bunch of laughs over the net and constructive criticizeness. And for reviewing each and every chapter of mine. PS. Your story is a bajillion times better then mine so stuff it.

Thristly, I would like to thank Each and every one who reviewed.

Including Drake girl who over complimented the story :P

I want to thank my competitive spirit, for forcing me to be every one in the DrakeXOC genera except one person :P

Fourthamaly I would love to thank micheal grant, for somewhere deep in his mind drake spurred about.

And at last, I think . I have to say I have to thank everyone, including myself ….. for having a creepy imagination and making snap decision in my plot to make it interesting.

Oh and spell check, love you 3!

Oh hey there reader behind the screen, you, thanks for reading this, for its hard to write an author note with good enough (evanescence) playing in the back round.

Oh and evanescence, you amazing! that goes to you Amy lee, thanks for inspiring me here. And thinking I could do more

Oh I have to thank my mom, for taking my laptop away wen I wanted to type more.

At last, I have to thank my readers, and fan, for there were many times I wanted to quit this.

Smile :) you made this happen. No on else did


End file.
